¿Navidad?
by NoePot
Summary: Época de fiestas, que traen nuevas alegrías, esperanzas y nuevos momentos para recordar. Pero, ademas de eso, también traerá la confusión y el amor entre dos personas, que si bien no se llevan bien desde un principio poco a poco irán mejorando el trato que tienen entre ellos. (Koujaku x Noiz) Yaoi
1. ¿Navidad?

**Hola, bueno...este es uno de los primero fan fics que escribo, y al parecer...sera por capítulos ^^u tratare de actualizar**

**por lo menos una vez a la semana y si no lo hago, no me maten T-T) soy nueva en esto. Bueno, basta de hablar! **

**En primer lugar quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dieron ánimos para escribir este fic, en especial a **

**Luu1225, va dedicado a ella este primer capitulo y debo decir que fue la persona que me inspiro para escribir mis propias historias.**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir les dejo mi primer fan fic, ojala lo sigan y lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

><p>¿Navidad?<p>

— ¡K-Koujaku! ¿Puedes ayudarme un poco? —Dijo el peliazul mientras sostenía un par de cajas pesadas, los cuales eran paquetes que debía entregar lo más rápido posible.

—En seguida—Contestó el mayor tomando las cajas que sostenía Aoba con dificultad, era un hombre muy fuerte, de eso no había duda alguna, quizá por eso casi todas las chicas iban a cortarse el cabello a su peluquería, aunado también con su carácter y su belleza.

Era un día un tanto extraño. Aoba había recibido más pedidos de lo normal, eso beneficiaba a Haga-san pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto extraño por la sobrecarga de trabajo sorpresiva.

— Koujaku—Dijo en un tono un tanto cansado Aoba— ¿No te parece raro que haya recibido muchas llamadas? —Preguntó algo reflexivo acerca de los varios pedidos recibidos.

— ¿Uh? Puede ser…Pero…Hoy es noche buena, así que no es muy raro— El joven mostró una pequeña risa al notar la sorpresa en la cara de su amigo, como era de esperarse de Aoba, el muy despistado olvido que se acercaban las festividades navideñas.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! —Murmuró nervioso rascándose la cabeza—Lo siento…—Bajó la cabeza algo arrepentido por su aparente desorientación en fechas.

—No tienes porque disculparte—Dijo riendo el de ojos rojo para luego revolver los cabellos del menor.

— ¡Oye! Deja de hacer eso… ¡Ya no soy un niño! —Exclamó con un tono rosado en sus mejillas Aoba, avergonzado por tal manía de su amigo.

—Pero sigues comportándote como tal—Replicó Koujaku con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero entre ese momento de risas había entrado alguien a la tienda—Al parecer tenemos visitas indeseables…—Mencionó mirando al comprador que acababa de entrar ¿Quién sería para que reaccionara de esa manera el mayor? Bueno…Solo podía ser una persona para que el gentil Koujaku dijera eso.

—Yo…—Saludó en un tono sin emoción como siempre el indeseado—Oh…Estas aquí…—Miró a Koujaku despectivamente al decir eso, cambiando al instante su mirar hacia el trabajador de la tienda—Aoba, avísame cuando este peluquero de tercera se vaya.

— ¡Ah! ¿A quién llamas peluquero de tercera? Mocoso idiota—Gritó Koujaku algo exaltado por cómo le decía el altanero rubio.

—A ti viejo anticuado—Contestó Noiz algo fastidiado por el reproche del peluquero.

—Maníaco de la tecnología—Las miradas de ambos chocaron en ese instante, siguiendo con sus insultos que subían de tono de voz cada vez más hasta llegar al punto de comenzar a corretearse por toda la tienda, ocasionando que todo lo que había en los estantes cayera. Sus peleas eran normales, casi frecuentes por así decirlo. ¿Por qué frecuentes? Bueno, Noiz últimamente salía más seguido y por esas "casualidades" siempre se encontraba con Koujaku en su camino.

— ¡Deténganse! —Gritó Aoba antes de que estos dos se molieran a golpes y de paso, destruyeran toda la tienda, o bueno, lo poco que quedaba de ella.

— ¡Él empezó! –Señalaron ambos con disgusto, matándose con la mirada y gruñendo por lo bajo, quizá hasta unos niños de primaria eran más maduros en ese instante comparado a ese par.

—No me importa quien haya empezado el conflicto, solo no peleen aquí en la tienda…Además... ¿Por qué viniste a la tienda Noiz? Si siempre encargas por envió a domicilio—Apuntó algo desentendido al rubio.

— Tenía ganas –Pronunció aquellas palabras de forma serena, restándole importancia al asunto—Y también porque me dijeron que el envió de las piezas que necesito para reparar un Allmate no se podía hacer el 24 o el 25 de diciembre—Señaló con molestia por no tener sus refacciones a tiempo.

—Claro que no se puede. Cualquiera lo sabe. Bueno…Menos tu y hasta hace unos 10 minutos, Aoba—El peliazul rió un poco al escuchar a su amigo señalarle su desorientación en fechas—Es noche buena y navidad.

El rubio se quedo por un momento en silencio ¿Noche buena? ¿Navidad? No sabía que eran aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Koujaku.

— ¿No tienes idea de lo que son esas festividades? —Miró Koujaku un tanto sorprendido al chico de los piercings al notar que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que decía.

— La verdad no… ¿Es algo importante o es solo una cosa para perder el tiempo? —Koujaku suspiró y se rascó la mejilla tratando de pensar en cómo explicarle al rubio tal fecha especial.

—Bueno…La navidad es cuando te reúnes en la casa de alguno de tus familiares o amigos para pasarlo con ellos, compartir, estar juntos y pasarla bien. Hace que te sientas feliz por estar cerca de las personas que mas quieres en tu vida. Además la comida que se comparte en familia y con amigos—El rubio notaba como Koujaku paulatinamente iba bajando el tono de voz cada vez que mencionaba la parte de familia.

A Noiz le pasaba lo mismo pero éste solo lucía indiferencia ante ese tema, odiaba a su familia por lo que le hicieron y juró que nunca más volvería a verlos, por lo menos a sus "padres" si es que así podía llamarles.

— ¡Y no te olvides de los regalos Koujaku! —Exclamó en un tono emocionado Aoba, el cual dirigió para tomar la manga del japonés que comenzaba a lucir un rostro desolado, animándolo al instante con el detalle y desvío del tema.

— ¿Regalos? Entonces la navidad sería algo… ¿Comercial? —Dijo el rubio al escuchar lo que dijo Aoba acerca de los regalos.

—Los regalos se los das al ser querido—Refutó con una sonrisa en su rostro Koujaku. A pesar de su pasado, podía celebrar la navidad con Tae-san y Aoba, justo como cuando eran niños.

—Ya veo...—El rubio miró su coil en busca de más información y leyó algo mas, la "Navidad" era algo que se compartía más con la pareja que con amigos.

—Entonces…Aoba—Mención Koujaku al mirar al mencionado mientras acomodaba las cajas que se cayeron durante su pequeña pelea con Noiz en donde sin querer, destruyeron casi toda la tienda— ¿Qué te parece si esta vez pasamos la navidad en mi casa? —Ofreció al de ojos azules con una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre pasaban la navidad en casa de Tae-san así que cambiar de aires no estaba de más

— ¡Me parece bien! –Exclamó Aoba un tanto emocionado para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el rubio—Noiz ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —Preguntó con una gran sonrisa en lo que colocaba una ligera caja en los estantes.

El rubio solo se quedo en silencio ante el ofrecimiento. Eso era algo nuevo para él, pasar tiempo con personas en una festividad de la cual recién se había enterado sonaba tentador y raro—Estoy algo ocupado, si es que me queda tiempo libre iré—Se sorprendió un poco al ver la reacción tan positiva de parte Koujaku, quien al parecer no tenía problema alguno, lo que más esperaba era que quizá le aventara la caja o le dijera que todo era una broma.

—Espero que vayas, ¡Sería bueno que pasaras tu primera navidad con nosotros! —Exclamó Aoba con ilusión, no podía evitar decir aquellas palabras con un brillo en sus ojos, la navidad era una de sus festividades favoritas, aunque la hubiera olvidado por un momento.

— ¿Y tú no tienes objeción con que yo vaya? —Noiz dirigió su mirada a Koujaku diciendo aquellas palabras, no le importaba si decía que si igual iría para molestarlo, es más, quería que le dijera algo para que volviera a equilibrarse el universo.

Al contrario de sus predicciones, Koujaku suspiró acomodando la ultima caja en el estante—No tengo problema mientras Aoba sea feliz—Levantó sus hombros en signo de despreocupación y sin darse cuenta le había sonreído hacia el líder de Ruff Rabbit, el mismo con quien había deshecho casi toda la tienda minutos atrás.

—Ya veo... —Volvió a mirar a su Coil para ver si disponía de tiempo, el cual tenía pero era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar tan de repente—Tengo tiempo, así que iré. Siéntanse afortunados.

—Está bien. Entonces supongo que tendré que preparar las cosas para esta noche y recibirlos como corresponde—Contestó Koujaku con una sonrisa acercándose a la puerta—Nos vemos—Se despidió de ambos con cierta emoción para luego salir de la tienda.

**Tiempo de preparativos y espera. **

El líder de Benishigure se encontraba paseando por la tiendas en busca de lo necesario para esperar la navidad en su hogar. Ya tenía todos los ingredientes para la cena de esa noche, prepararía langostinos en tempura, sushi, salmón ahumado pero le faltaba algo… ¡El postre! Era lo más indispensable para terminar con broche de oro una cena entre amigos aunque para su sorpresa, cuando se dirigía a la última tienda para buscar su delicia final, se encontró con aquel chico de los piercings.

—Yo—Dijo en un tono sin emoción ¿Qué hacía en una tienda de comida? De la información que tenía Koujaku acerca de él-Gracias a Aoba- sabía que lo único que comía el rubio era pasta y pizza a domicilio.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Cuestionó Koujaku con sorpresa, hasta Beni parpadeó un par de veces para creerse lo que estaba viendo.

—Buscaba algo para llevar a tu casa, según investigue los familiares y…—Sacudió su cabeza por un momento, estaba por decir pareja pero por alguna razón prefirió omitir esa palabra que se mantenía inmersa en sus pensamientos—Amigos llevan algo para compartir, así que pensé en llevar un pastel—Terminó de decir en un tono serio—No te sientas especial viejo—Recalcó antes de que el otro pudiera sentirse alabado por ese detalle que solo hacía por cortesía.

Aquella escena era un tanto divertida para Koujaku, ¿Noiz mostraba una a actitud tsundere? Le parecía un tanto adorable de su parte así que solo asintió sonriendo.

—Claro que no me sentiré especial ni nada por el estilo, mocoso—Contestó Koujaku con una sonrisa—Supongo que nos vemos en un rato. No llegues tarde como de costumbre—Dijo en un tono serio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir de la tienda aunque algo de lo que compró el peluquero llamó la atención del chico de los piercings ¿Acaso era pizza y Pasta lo que había comprado? Si bien Noiz había leído que por lo general se preparaban comidas tradicionales…Entonces ¿Por qué el japonés había comprado eso? De pronto sintió como su pecho se comprimía preguntándose si se sentía feliz por aquello o confundido. No sabía que pensar, así que borró esas ideas de su cerebro y decidió pensar en que pastel llevaría a la casa del japonés que ya había salido de la tienda.

**Bueno, llegamos al fin del primer capitulo!**

**¿Opiniones? ¿Reviews?**

**Díganme**** que les pareció y si vale la pena que siga con este fan fic (^^)u **


	2. Una navidad inesperada

**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo para las que lo esperaban tanto 3**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y Favs ;w;) Les prometo que ire mejorando con el tiempo en**

**cada uno de los capítulos que saque~**

**Los quiero mucho, y sin mas preámbulo...el segundo capitulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Una navidad esperada que resulto ser inesperada<strong>

Koujaku ya tenía todo listo para la noche, serviría langostinos en tempura, sushi, salmón ahumado y onigiris para pasar bien la víspera de navidad pero casi olvidaba un detalle importante; había comprado pizza y pasta para Noiz. Sabía que era lo único en la dieta del rubio y para evitar cualquier percance, al no estar seguro de si su comida le gustaría al menor, aquellos platillos también se encontraban listos. Por alguna razón los había comprado para que el menor no tuviera disgustos en su primera Navidad, Koujaku sabía muy bien que era un tiempo de "paz" así que trataría de ser amable con Noiz, aún así no podía evitar sentirse extraño por comportarse de esa forma con el líder de Ruff Rabbit.

De pronto el coil de Koujaku comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos acerca del rubio y para su sorpresa era Aoba quien le hablaba.

—Hola ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó algo preocupado Koujaku ante tan inesperada llamada.

—Koujaku…Por favor discúlpame, no podré ir a esperar la Navidad con ustedes, le duele la espalda y la cabeza a mi abuela así que no podremos ir hasta que mejore su estado de su salud —Pronunció Aoba aquellas palabras un tanto triste, le preocupaba mucho el hecho de que algo le pasara a su abuela, al igual que Koujaku aunque este último tenía que demostrar fortaleza para que Aoba no se quebrara en llanto.

—No te disculpes Aoba, por ahora lo más importante es su salud. Cuídala bien y no le causes muchos problemas—Contestó con calma para que su amigo de la infancia no se sintiera mal consigo, además podría ir a verlos mañana, no era como si nunca más los volvería a ver.

— ¡G-Gracias Koujaku! ¡Te mantendré al tanto de lo que suceda! Si amanece mejor nos veremos mañana—Exclamó e de cabellos azules un poco más alegre, después de hablar con Koujaku se sentía mejor hasta que se escuchó un grito provenir de las escaleras.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que cierres con llave?! ¡Siquiera podrías dejar un rato esa computadora o tu coil! ¡Me podría estar muriendo y tú seguirías con tus aparatos, nieto idiota! —Con un tono no tan a gusto, la abuela de Aoba comenzó a regañarle como era de costumbre por haberse olvidado de cosas básicas.

—Abuela…—Susurró Aoba con cierto cansancio, comenzando a frotarse la sien, sintiéndose un poco apenado por aquel regaño que le dio su protectora mientras que él seguía hablando con su amigo.

—Creo que ahora tienes algo más importante que hacer—Koujaku dijo en un tono divertido, riendo un poco por aquella situación, despidiéndose de Aoba segundos después para dar por terminada la llamada.

Mientras tanto, afuera caían pequeños copos de nieve del cielo. Uno por uno iban cubriendo Midorijima con una fina capa blanca de nieve, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar paulatinamente gracias a este suceso y el ambiente se tornaba más pacífico, era común que nevara en víspera de navidad, de eso no había duda pero ese hecho era lo que hacía preciosa esa festividad.

Había pasado ya más de una hora desde la llamada de Aoba, tanto él como la comida estaban bastantes frías. Koujaku se encontraba intentando pensar que haría con toda esa comida; después de aquel percance con Tae-san, Aoba no podría ir a su casa con él a esperar la Navidad en su hogar por primera vez.

—Ahora que haré con toda esta comida…—El japonés dio un suspiro y justo antes de que pudiera pensar algo, el sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos— ¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso? —Preguntó el anfitrión algo confundido al ver que era Noiz en la entrada de su casa el que tocaba el timbre.

El rubio sacudió sus ropas por la abundante nieve que comenzaba a caer más fuerte que antes—Serás tan viejo…—Susurró algo hastiado— ¿Que ya te olvidaste del compromiso que teníamos los 4? —Dijo cruzado de brazos, mas por frío que por disgusto a que el viejo, como así le llamaba por costumbre, se olvidara de lo prometido.

El peluquero se quedo pensando por un momento en las palabras de Noiz hasta que recordó aquel compromiso, después de todo se encontraba preocupado por estado en el que se encontraba Tae-san y en aquel momento no pudo pensar en algo más que en tal situación, llevándolo a olvidar accidentalmente el compromiso—Tienes razón...Y no me llames anciano, mocoso. Solo soy mayor que tú por unos cuantos años—Recriminó un tanto molesto Koujaku mientras rascaba su cabeza para decirle a Noiz lo ocurrido. Dio un suspiro y habló—Seré breve, Tae-san no se encuentra muy bien de salud como para venir hoy; Aoba por el bien de la salud de su abuela dijo que era mejor si se quedaba a cuidarle.

— ¿Y el punto es?... —Siseó el rubio cruzando los brazos con indiferencia, tratando de sacer que tenía que ver el estado de la abuela de Aoba con eso.

—No pueden venir así que no podremos pasar la Navidad todos juntos—Contestó el estilista con un tono de tristeza; para ser sinceros, esa sería la primera Navidad que pasaría sin Aoba y Tae-san, lo único que tenía era al tipo que parecía un tallo de frijoles con metal parado frente a él.

—Ya veo…—Noiz miró al suelo pensativo para luego dar un suspiro pesado—Supongo que no queda más remedio que quedarme, afuera está nevando bastante y hace frío—El rubio sin siquiera pedir permiso para entrar a la casa, fue directamente a sentarse en el sofá dejando un pequeño paquete en la mesa ratona que se encontraba en medio de la sala.

Tratando de recuperar algo de calor, comenzó a frotarse los brazos con ambas manos. Si bien era sabido que Noiz no podía tener algún tipo de sensación en su cuerpo, luego de los incidentes ocurridos en Plantinum Jail con la caída de la torre Oval, por alguna razón, poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar los sentidos por su cuerpo.

En el interior de la casa de Koujaku se podían ver algunos adornos navideños, no muy cargados pero si lo suficientes para dar un ambiente navideño y confortable a la casa, en su inspección a los decorados, Noiz vio un racimo de hojas colgadas sobre el comedor principal de Koujaku que se encontraba quitando un poco la nieve que podría obstruir la entrada de su hogar.

Lo que estaba colocado sobre el comedor era un… ¿Muerdago? El rubio sabía muy bien que significaba, después de todo, había decidido buscar algo de información sobre esta festividad para no verse tan novato al momento de celebrarla.

— ¡No entres como si fuera tu casa! —Le reclamó Koujaku al cerrar la puerta una vez que vio despejada su entrada.

—Entonces…Supongo que solo seremos nosotros dos…Que alegría…–Pronunció irónicamente el rubio con su tono tosco de siempre; no tenía otra opción, era estar en la casa del viejo o volver a su departamento en medio de aquel clima que seguro lo haría morir de hipotermia antes de llegar a su casa.

Koujaku no le hizo ningún hizo caso omiso a sus palabras mientras Noiz se encontraba temblando por el frio, el japonés pensaba seriamente en dejarlo morir congelado pero era Navidad y debía ser una buena persona con él, al menos ese día, así que fue a su habitación en busca de una manta para darle a Noiz.

—Ten—Koujaku colocó la manta en los hombros de Noiz para que recuperara su calor corporal y luego fue por la comida que había preparado con esmero para llevarla al comedor adornado con un modesto mantel rojo con detalles verdes y azules elegido por Beni ese mismo día—Bueno, sírvete lo que gustes—Comentó al ver que el rubio ya se había sentado en el comedor para compartir la comida con él. Koujaku agradeció la comida y comenzó con un onigiri, sonriendo orgulloso de que su comida sabía deliciosa, incluso más que otras veces— ¿Por qué no comes?

—No es nada, es solo que… ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias conmigo? —Murmuró Noiz mirando al líder de Benishigure a los ojos mientras deslizaba aquella manta por detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Uh? Solo quiero ser amable contigo, aunque sea por un momento…—Koujaku tampoco estaba muy seguro de porqué se comportaba de esa forma con él. Suponía que tal vez era porque eran las primeras fiestas decembrinas que celebraba Noiz y no quería ocasionarle algún disgusto. Si, debía ser eso…O al menos eso quería pensar—Después de todo, es la primera Navidad que pasas con alguien así que no quiero arruinarla además ese alguien soy yo y con eso tendrás que conformarte—Contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro—Ahora come, con el frio que pasaste no vayas a resfriarte.

—Bueno mamá—Koujaku miró de mala manera al menor que se burlaba de él de esa manera. La verdad no le molestaba esas atenciones, solo que recibirlas de parte de Koujaku era un tanto extraño ya que lo único que esperaba recibir de él era un buen golpe o una discusión que se prolongara por horas hasta que Aoba los detuviera.

—Mocoso…—Bramó Koujaku haciéndose el dingo, siguió comiendo y por un momento vio que el rubio miraba la comida de una forma extraña; era de suponerse, después de todo…Lo único que había comido en su vida era pizza a domicilio y pasta—Se llaman onigiris, son bolas de arroz con pescado en su interior generalmente, pruébalos. No te arrepentirás.

—Tsk, suenas a comercial barato, viejo—El rubio tomó uno con algo de inseguridad y mordió una esquina de aquel alimento desconocido, la verdad estaba muy bueno para ser la primera vez que probaba uno pero no le diría a Koujaku que sus…Como le había dicho que se llamaban estaban deliciosos.

Tanto era el gusto por aquel pequeño placer que de solo degustarlo sus mejillas tomaron un pequeño sonrojo.

Pensando mientras que seguía comiendo, el rubio se decidió por al menos decirle a Koukaju algo respecto a la comida que le ofreció; a final de cuentas, el líder de Benishigure se había tomado algunas molestias con él—Están buenos…—Después de aquellas palabras que soltó en lo que comía, desvió su mirar a algo que no fuera la cara del viejo.

El rostro de Koujaku no tenía valor, estaba atónito porque Noiz le había hecho un cumplido. Bueno, después de todo al menos esa era la forma que tenía el menor de "adular" su comida—Gracias, supongo—Contestó riendo, mirando como el rubio desviaba su mirada al reloj de pared que en esos momentos lucía de lo más interesante para el de ojos verdes.

Ambos continuaron comiendo hasta que Koujaku decidió levantarse de la mesa para traer algo de tomar. A su regreso traía una botella que Noiz miró confundido por el líquido que contenía dentro.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó el rubio, arrebatando con cierta brusquedad la botella de las manos del mayor para ver mejor su contenido.

—No me digas que nunca probaste el Sake—Koujaku observó al rubio y éste en respuesta, negó con su cabeza, diciéndole al peluquero que no sabía ni que era—El Sake es una bebida alcohólica originaria de Japón—Explicó el japonés con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, como si le hubiera enseñado a un niño que decía en su libro de cuentos.

—Ya veo…—El rubio se sirvió una gran cantidad del líquido en su vaso, pero antes de que lo probara, Koujaku frenó la mano de Noiz que dirigía rápidamente el trago hacia su boca— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó molesto el rubio al verse interrumpido por el estilista.

—Te serviste demasiado, es la primera vez que bebes alcohol—Noiz subió una ceja al escuchar eso, dándole a entender a Koujaku que era muy idiota sacar ese tema a colación—Además eres un mocoso, lo más probable es que no te controles—El peluquero sostuvo una mirada seria hacia el menor en lo que decía eso, no quería un borracho en su casa y si le sumaba a la ecuación el hecho que estando sobrios podrían aventarse un televisor, no quería saber cómo serían estando ebrios, seguramente alguien terminaría por llamar a la policía acusando de asesinato a alguno de los dos.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no tengo resistencia? No me conoces anciano, puedo tomar lo que quiera—El menor miró molesto a Koujaku al decir eso, no le gustaba recibir órdenes y mucho menos de su supuesto rival, así que sin más preámbulo, sacó el vaso de las manos del japonés y se dispuso a beber todo el contenido del vaso.

—Para que me molesto…—Suspiró Koujaku, frotando su sien en señal de desaprobación y de relajación; si bien el había llevado la bebida hacía la mesa, no pensaba que Noiz se serviría demasiado tan repentinamente—Luego no te quejes, niñato—Observó como el rubio ya iba por la mitad del vaso cuando dijo eso.

El menor paró de tomar un par de segundo para decirle algo al mayor— ¿Por qué no tomas también? O acaso… ¿Tienes miedo de que te gane en resistencia un mocoso? —Preguntó en evidente tono de burla para provocar al estilista, por supuesto que Koujaku no se iba a quedar atrás luego de ese comentario proveniente del niñato rubio semi ebrio.

Se sirvió la misma cantidad que Noiz y lo bebió todo de un jalón hasta terminarlo—No me hagas reír, nunca podrías ganarme, niño—Dijo el mayor con orgullo y alegría al ver que finalizó su bebida mucho antes que el rubio, al final de todo, le llevaba años de práctica.

Noiz molesto por la acción del mayor, se tomó la mitad del Sake que quedaba en su vaso. Podía sentir como le quemaba la garganta pero no se mostraría débil frente a Koujaku.

Al terminar su vaso, sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí ¿Tan fácilmente ya estaba algo ebrio? Koujaku ya había terminado el tercer vaso y apenas si estaba un poco mareado más no borracho; en cambio, Noiz iba por la mitad de su segundo vaso y ya tenía bochornos.

Y así continuaron por lo menos por una hora aproximadamente, después de una media hora ya no seguían compitiendo, habían tomado tanto que ya se habían olvidado de la pequeña competencia que habían iniciado. El rubio dejó el vaso en la mesa, quería lavarse la cara para bajar el calor que sentía en sus mejillas pero estaba demasiado mareado como para pararse, más bien, ya se encontraba ebrio como para sostener por sí solo su cuerpo.

—Te vas a caer si te levantas—Advirtió el mayor, al contrario del rubio, él no se encontraba tan fuera de sí aunque estaba algo desorientado por la cantidad de alcohol que ya había ingerido.

Noiz se levantaba torpemente del sofá cuando le contestó al mayor—No soy un inútil que no sabe cómo ponerse en pie para poder lavarme el rost…—Las palabras de Noiz fueron interrumpidas por un sórdido golpe, había pateado una de las patas de la mesa sin querer, ocasionando que Noiz se balanceara hasta casi besar el suelo pero no fue así.

—Serás idiota…Aunque sea alguna vez en tu vida escúchame—Koujaku pudo sostener al rubio antes de que cayera de bruces al suelo en consecuencia de aquel movimiento, el mayor se cayó al piso con Noiz, quien se encontraba en las piernas del peluquero—Mocoso, levántate…Está bien que seas delgado pero no es para que nos quedemos todo el día en el suelo.

—Koujaku…—Murmuró el rubio por lo bajo, mirando confundido las viriles facciones del peluquero "¿Por qué?" Es lo que se preguntaba el de ojos verdes en ese instante, pudo haberlo dejado caer pero no lo hizo… ¿Por qué? Entonces rubio llegó a la conclusión de que Koujaku quería algo a cambio, después de todo, las personas solo eran buenas para recibir algo a cambio.

El ebrio chico miró el muérdago que estaba por encima de ellos y con la poca cordura que le quedaba recordó lo que había leído en su Coil. "Las personas que están debajo del muérdago, por tradición deben besarse".

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, antes de que Koujaku se levantara del piso, lo tomó por su kimono y depositó un beso algo brusco en sus labios, aquella acción sorprendió al mayor de sobremanera, el cual se separó rápidamente del contacto.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —Preguntó sorprendido, no podía creer lo que había hecho Noiz por más borrachos que ambos estuvieran.

—Te besé…—Contestó Noiz, señalando hacia arriba para mostrarle a Koujaku el porqué de ese beso.

— ¡¿Por el muérdago?! Mocoso…—El peluquero pensaba que se estaba burlando de él como siempre pero al parecer no era así ya que el menor lo volvió a tomar de sus ropas para volver a besarlo aunque esta vez con mayor profundidad porque aún seguían debajo de aquel racimo.

Ambos seguían en el suelo y Koujaku no sabía si la cara de Noiz estaba roja por lo avergonzado que estaba o por todo el alcohol que se ingirió pero no era forzoso elegir solo una.

El mayor comenzó a seguirle el beso al rubio, el mocoso besaba bastante bien a su parecer, debía admitirlo aunque fuera en sus adentros; de reojo miró el reloj, faltaba solo una hora para Navidad. La primera Navidad de Noiz. La que iban a celebrar entre cuatro y terminaron siendo solo ellos dos y la forma en que la estaban celebrando era un tanto…Peculiar. Koujaku no podía dejar de pensar en esas cosas ¿Por qué él?

* * *

><p><p>

**¿Comentarios al respecto?**

**Como dije, actualizare aunque sea una vez a la semana~**

**Quiero cumplir con mi palabra ^^ y bueno, este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Adry-chan!**

**Gracias por soportarme y ayudarme con esto de los fics -inserte corazón- (?) **

**Y en el próximo capitulo se viene algo bueno e_e)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Algo más

**Noe Pot al habla! Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer como siempre a los que me apoyan con el Fic. **

**Sus comentarios son un amor -corazón- (?) y me ayudan a seguir adelante :'D **

**5 follows! Para mi es mucho siendo esta mi primera historia ;w;) jaja me hacen feliz.**

**Les iba a preguntar algo, ¿Cuando quieren actualización? Es decir, para cuando quieren que publique el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bueno, sin mas preámbulo, el capitulo 3!**

* * *

><p>Este sentimiento...¿Podría llegar a ser algo más?<p>

Beso tras beso, el calor corporal de estos dos iba aumentado, aún sentados en aquel suelo, Koujaku y Noiz continuaban intercambiando contacto con sus labios.

Al principio el estilista se encontraba algo desorientado por la reacción tan inesperada del menor hacia él, pero pronto comenzaba a olvidarse del asunto. Aquel "mocoso", como ya se había vuelto una costumbre llamarle. Besaba demasiado bien para la edad que tenía. Podía sentirse como ambas lenguas jugaban una con la otra, entrelazándose entre ellas y cuando se unían se escuchaba el sonido de aquel intercambio de salivas. Mientras, el piercing que Noiz poseía en su lengua, chocaba con los dientes del mayor en cada contacto con su boca. Koujaku en un momento de los besos que se daban, miro de reojo al menor, ¿Acaso se encontraba sonrojado, demasiado ebrio o tal vez las dos cosas? El mayor optó por la segunda opción, decidiendo continuar con las acciones del rubio, sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco se había sucumbido al deseo de Noiz de poder besarle. Tal vez como una forma de agradecimiento, o ¿Podría ser algo más?

Koujaku no quería ser el único que recibiera "placer" así que en un movimiento con sus dientes, el japonés tomo la pequeña bolita de metal de aquel piercing para estirarlo.

-Ngh…-el cuerpo del menor se estremeció con aquella acción, su cuerpo tembló y de su boca salió un gemido ahogado por el beso que se daba con el japonés-

Koujaku separo el beso, quería asegurarse de que Noiz estuviera bien y no le hubiera causado algún dolor. – Lo siento. ¿Te dolió? –preguntaba con cara de preocupación hacía el menor-

-Tch…No dolió viejo, es solo que…-la mirada del menor se desvió hacia debajo de la cintura del japonés- ¿Ya te pusiste ansioso con solo unos simples besos? –El menor soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras miraba como el rostro de Koujaku comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo por parte de sus mejillas-

-Mocoso…bueno, no soy el único que se "emocionó" con los besos. –La atención del estilista se desvió hacía la parte baja del menor, estaba igual de duro que el. Luego, elevo su mirada hacia el rubio y lo miro con algo de intriga. Ya que este continuaba viéndolo de una forma extraña hacia la parte baja de su kimono, el cual se encontraba abierto, dejando ver el torso desnudo del japonés.

Acaso está pensando lo que creo que es…no, no puede ser….no podemos llegar a mas que esto ¿o sí?

Era lo que pensaba Koujaku mientras seguía observando como Noiz le miraba.

El rubio termino por quitarle el kimono y fue hacia la hebilla del cinturón para desabrocharlo. El japonés tembló ante la acción del chico, tomándolo por sus manos para que para con lo que estaba haciendo.-

-Pareces una chica que esta por perder su virginidad, no seas ridículo-Dijo el menor separando el agarre de Koujaku- Me "haré cargo" de lo que te causaron mis besos, tómalo como una forma de pago por lo de hoy viejo. –Pronunció el rubio mirando hacia el reloj que estaba en la pared-

-… ¿Por qué debería tomarlo de esa forma? –el japonés miraba un tanto confundido al menor, mientras con una de sus manos acomodo los cabellos del rubio. Claro, Noiz pensaba que si alguien era amable con otro, era porque este esperaba que le devolvieran el favor o incluso algo a cambio.- Sabes…a veces las personas hacen buenas acciones por los demás sin necesidad de recibir algo a cambio, además… esta forma de "agradecerme" es un tanto…indecente –al decir esa última frase, las mejillas del mayor tomaron un color carmesí-

El menor miro como el japonés se ruborizaba por aquellas palabras y por sus acciones, así que por esa razón, continuaría con las mismas. Solo sería un momento para que ambos se "divirtieran"a. Estaba decidido a hacerlo, y con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba, luego de haber bebido tanto alcohol; pensó que eso le serviría para aclarar un poco aquellos sentimientos de confusión que rondaban por su mente, esas emociones continuaban en el luego de la caída de la Torre Oval.

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Solo era una festividad, la primera que pasaría con gente, que al final terminaron siendo ellos dos; además…se había tomado muchas molestias con él. Como la pizza y pasta, el tratar de no molerse a golpes durante la noche.

-O-oi…- Koujaku tembló al sentir la boca del menor introduciéndose en su erección. Aquella imagen que tenía el mayor era un tanto erótica, los cabellos del rubio se movían al mismo ritmo en el que este lamía el miembro desde la base hasta la punta. ¿Acaso ya había hecho esto antes? , con cada movimiento se sentía más lleno de placer, olvidándose de todo lo anterior.

-Ngh – El menor continuaba moviendo su boca, en sus movimientos, jugaba con la erección del japonés. Cada vez que llegaba hacia la punta, con su lengua hacia unos pequeños círculos; lamiendo el liquido pre seminal que comenzaba a salir del miembro de Koujaku-

-M-mocoso –El mayor parecía que se encontraba perdiendo frente las acciones del rubio. Era ridículo pensar que solo con chupársela, este se vendría. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, el estilista llevo una de sus manos hacía el pantalón de Noiz, primero desajusto el cinturón de este y luego acarició su miembro.- Ah…- el menor no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, aquella acción lo tomo por sorpresa. Koujaku por su parte, continuaba masturbándole con su mano, presionando la punta del miembro con algo de brusquedad- Ngh…mgh – El estilista observaba desde arriba las reacciones del rubio. ¿Le gustaba que le apretara tan bruscamente? El mayor llego a pensar por un momento si Noiz era alguna clase de masoquista o algo por el estilo, pero bueno…sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.

Eran las 23:00 en punto, faltaba solo una hora para navidad. La primera festividad que Noiz festejaría. Pero, ni él ni Koujaku hubieran pensado que terminarían celebrando ellos dos, comenzando por un concurso de quien posee más resistencia, hasta terminar en una situación tan comprometedora como ahora.

* * *

><p>Beni y usagimodoki se encontraban en estado de suspensión, aquella imagen que reflejaban ambos allmates era hermosa. El allmate de Koujaku se encontraba durmiendo por encima de usagimodoki, cubriendo la parte superior de este.<p>

Mientras, Koujaku había decidido llevar al menor hacía su habitación, le parecía mejor terminar lo que comenzaron en la sala de una forma "apropiada". Como nunca se le había cruzado por la mente y era imposible de imaginar que, en esa noche habría vientos acompañados con pequeños copos blancos, el estilista no había cerrado la venta. Además de que "celebraría" de esa forma la llegada de tan esperada festividad, la primera navidad de Noiz. En la que se habían emborrachado hasta perder ambos un poco de su cordura, por lo que se encontraban haciendo.

La cama del japonés se encontraba con pequeños copos de nieve que habían entrado, parecía como si estuviera cubierta de cristales que brillaban con cada movimiento que ambos hacían en aquel mueble. Se había despejado, el cielo continuaba con algunas nubes, pero en menor abundancia que al principio de la noche. Aquella habitación se encontraba iluminada por la luz de la luna que inundaba de un color blanco la cama.

Noiz se encontraba boca abajo, recibiendo el miembro de Koujaku poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto en que, al mirar el rostro del rubio, quien lo observo de reojo; se encontraba con algunas pequeñas lagrimas que salían de los bordes de sus ojos, acompañados con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Esa escena, había provocado que el mayor comenzara a embestir al rubio, en un principio lentamente, pero luego iba aumentando la intensidad y velocidad de las mismas.

-Ngh…Ah…-El menor con cada movimiento que realizaba el japonés, tomaba con sus manos las sabanas rojas del catre, las apretaba y retorcía. Tanto el rubio como el mayor, disfrutaban la situación en la que se encontraban, habían olvidado todo lo ocurrido anteriormente. Era como si sus peleas, el festejo, todo lo demás hubiera quedado en el olvido. Y solo se encontraban sumergidos en el placer.-

-K-kouja…Ahh…- Noiz se encontraba en su límite, al igual que el japonés. Este último buscaba la algo entre los jadeos del menor, su mano paso acariciando la sabana roja en busca de la mano del rubio. Al tomarla, el menor ya inmerso en el clímax, se corrió al sentir una última embestida que había tocado aquel punto que lo volvía loco. El japonés, apretó la mano del rubio y casi al mismo tiempo, ambos se encontraban inmersos en el placer, al correrse, llenando el interior del menor de su esencia.-

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, aquella noche fue única en muchos sentidos. Pero, antes de que el mayor pudiera sacar su miembro que continuaba dentro del menor. Este dio unos besos en el cuello del rubio que se encaminaban hacia los labios de Noiz, para darle un último beso, esta vez con algo más de sentimiento.

La luna continuaba iluminando aquella habitación. Tiñendo con una luz blanca la escena de aquel beso. Poco a poco Noiz caía en el sueño, sus parpados le pesaban hasta que termino dormido. Koujaku tapo al menor con la sábana blanca que se encontraba debajo de ellos.

El estilista, miró el reloj. Marcaban las 00:15 a.m. Ya era navidad, así que miro de reojo al menor, viéndolo tan calmo sumergido en sus sueños. Y pronunció las siguientes palabras antes de dormirse- Feliz navidad Noiz-

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, final del capitulo 3 (?) Bueno, es obvio :'v <strong>

**Disculpen si no se escribir lemon, pero como dije...es la primera vez que escribo fan fics así que con cada tecleada para**

**escribir algo siento como si se acercara el fin del mundo (?)**

**Lo siento ;-; **

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Recuerdos

**¡Hola ! Espero que se encuentren bien. Yo me estoy demasiado feliz, no pensé que llegaría hasta al menos **

**el capítulo 4 de este Fic -ojo todavía falta para que termine pero no se cuanto- y todo gracias a**

**ustedes, que me animan con sus Reviews :'D**

**Y les cuento algo ¡Me compre el libro Fangirl de Rainbow Rowel! Hasta ahora me resulta hermoso, y me siento**

**identificada, como muchas seguramente.**

**Por cierto, escribí otro Fan Fic pero este es CleAo~ "Amarte fue mi destino, perderte mi perdición" **

**Si gustan pueden pasar a leerlo**

**Bueno, sin mas preámbulo el capítulo 4 ^^. **

* * *

><p>Ambos ya se encontraban sumergidos en un profundo sueño; cansados, agotados y exhaustos de lo que fue aquella noche. Principalmente por lo que bebieron que por lo que hicieron luego de haber terminado aquel concurso, de seguro les esperaba una resaca apenas despertaran.<p>

Entre los sueños de Noiz apareció un recuerdo pero no cualquier recuerdo, sino el recuerdo del momento en que ya no veía a Koujaku solo como un instrumento de burla, aunque lo seguía siendo, más bien lo veía de otra manera, aún no sabía de qué forma pero ¿Por qué?

**_El sueño de Noiz_**

Cuando estaban intentando escapar de la torre Oval, ésta se encontraba en su modo de autodestrucción, causando que grandes trozos de paredes y del techo comenzaran a desmoronarse uno por uno. En eso, Noiz corría para escapar de los restos de paredes que caían de los costados sin ver que una parte del techo comenzaba a colapsarse frente a él y una parte del techo apuntaba a que caería sobre su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos con resignación pero en ese momento alguien lo había empujado de forma brusca fuera del objetivo de aquel trozo de pared, ese alguien era Koujaku; el rubio se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, tanto fue el impacto con el que había caído que una de sus rodillas, al parecer, se había roto.

—Tsk…Mierda—Murmuró con dolor mientras intentaba pararse y seguir caminando hacia la salida de la torre para no terminar muerto pero cada vez que se ponía de pie para seguir huyendo de aquella situación, caía nuevamente. De esta manera su voluntad fue cayendo, decidiendo quedarse aferrado al único mástil solido cerca de él, esperando vagamente su fin y pensando en el tipo de vida que había llevado hasta el momento, cerró sus ojos esperando al final hasta que pudo escuchar un sonido detrás de él.

— ¿Acaso quieres morir? —Koujaku apareció detrás del menor exclamando esas palabras, los sonidos que escuchó anteriormente eran los pasos del peluquero, que se encontraba protegiéndose con sus brazos de pequeños escombros que caían del techo.

—A penas puedo moverme viejo, no molestes. Prefiero morir aquí a recibir tu ayuda—Pronunció en un tono frío e infantil Noiz, siguiendo acostado sin dignarse a parar, no iba a dejar su orgullo de lado aún en la situación que se encontraba, prefería ser enterrado en escombros que recibir la ayuda de ese viejo.

— ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño por lo menos una vez en tu vida! Ódiame si quieres, pero no puedo dejarte morir aquí—Gritó Koujaku luego de que Noiz terminara de quejarse, se agachó para cargar al rubio al estilo "princesa" y lo llevó a la salida aún con las réplicas del menor.

—O-Oye… ¡Bájame! ¡No necesito de nadie! —Gritaba Noiz frustrado mientras pataleaba, se sentía inútil al no poder usar sus piernas para escapar, tanto que había decidido tirarse a morir en ese lugar pero Koujaku…Él no lo dejaría atrás, sabía que Noiz actuaba de esa manera por orgullo y por inmadurez, esa no era razón para dejarlo fallecer en aquella escena. Si bien ambos se odiaban a morir, el mayor podía dejar el rencor, las peleas que tuvieron en donde casi se mataban cuando los insultos no alcanzaban para demostrar su odio, todo eso de lado para salvarlo.

Todas aquellas situaciones podían quedar en el olvido con facilidad para el estilista, cosa que el rubio no podría fácilmente, era muy rencoroso además de infantil, justo como su actitud hace unos segundos donde se negaba ser salvado por el que ahora lo cargaba.

Luego de que todos pudieran escapar de aquel infierno donde llovían grandes escombros dispuestos a matarlos Noiz fue llevado al hospital, al igual que Koujaku y Aoba aunque estos con heridas de menor grado.

Había una imagen que el menor no podía sacar de su mente; en aquel momento cuando se encontraban dentro de la ambulancia camino al centro de emergencias había recibido anestesia para que soportara el dolor que seguramente poseía por haberse roto ambas rodillas aunque esa sensación, en ese entonces, aún era desconocida para el menor pero al parecer, aquel antibiótico comenzó a tomar efecto en el sentido de que poco a poco comenzaba a ceder al sueño. Antes de que pudiera dormir pudo ver el rostro del estilista, no tenía la misma mirada de antes, algo había cambiado, su rostro se mostraba preocupado.

"¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta angustia?" Era lo que pensaba el menor antes de cerrar sus ojos, con una última imagen de Koujaku preocupado y acariciándole los cabellos.

**_Fin del sueño de Noiz_**

El día seguía nublado, por unos momentos las nubes desaparecían y volvían. Algunos rayos dorados entraban por la ventana del estilista cuando cruzaban el encapotado cielo, anunciando la llegada del amanecer pero no era una mañana cualquiera, era Navidad. Una fecha tan ansiada por muchas personas, en especial por Aoba; en un principio iban a esperarla todos juntos, y por "juntos" se refería a Tae-san, Aoba y Noiz, quien había aceptado a regañadientes pasar aquella festividad con gente a la que conocía, sería la primera vez en que el rubio compartiera algo con los demás, además de que sería su primera Navidad.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —El menor abría de a poco sus ojos, sentía un dolor punzante en su cabeza, bueno, después de haber bebido tanto no se podía esperar otra cosa. Su cabeza lo estaba matando, cualquier gesto que hiciera o cualquier movimiento por más mínimo que fuera, le causaba dolor, el rubio se encontraba en una cama con sabanas blancas, que estaban cubiertas con un forrado rojo. No era su habitación, de eso estaba seguro entonces de quién sería.

Después de unos minutos cayó en la cuenta de que era el cuarto del estilista de cuarta, como solía llamarle generalmente aparte de un repertorio de hermosos insultos.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —Susurró Noiz, poco a poco comenzaba a levantarse tratando de recordar que había sucedido anoche pero cuando miró hacía el otro lado de la cama encontró a Koujaku durmiendo plácidamente. En ese momento su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, en su interior solo una pregunta rondaba por sus pensamientos "¡¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?!" El de ojos verdes pudo escapar de sus pensamientos por un momento para ver que sus ropas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que se encontraba totalmente desnudo, lo único que podía hacer era recoger sus ropas e irse lo más rápido posible del lugar, todo eso en sigilo para que Koujaku no despertara y decirse internamente "Lo que pasa en casa de Koujaku, se queda en casa de Koujaku" pero antes de que pudiera levantarse sintió como un dolor punzante recorría toda su espalda hasta su trasero, eso causó que se aferrara a la pared para no caer y todo eso sumado al dolor de cabeza…Nada mas podría empeorar su situación, o al menos eso creía…

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué es est…—La pregunta de Noiz se vio interrumpida cuando sintió un líquido salir de entre sus piernas. Comenzó a maldecir lo más que pudo en todos los idiomas que conocía sin dejar de apoyarse a la pared que le servía como soporte para no desplomarse en el suelo como vil venadito recién nacido; antes de que pudiera colocarse su camisa, hincado para tener sus manos libres, el estilista comenzó a despertar.

—No me digas que…—Koujaku ante aquella escena, incluso más rápido que el rubio, había tomado conciencia de la situación en la que se encontraban. Al ver al menor arrodillado, con su camisa a medio colocar y un líquido blanco salir de sus piernas, solo podía pensar una cosa. En un momento había recordado todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior a Navidad; la cena, la bebida, el muérdago y luego…Todo lo demás que caía en cascada, manteniéndolo con una mirada estupefacta.

—Tsk ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme, ancestro? Lo último que quiero ahora es ver tu vieja cara—Noiz continuaba vistiéndose a los ojos del azabache, claro, con algo de incomodidad por la noche anterior, se colocó su pantalón y estaba en busca de sus zapatos con la mirada para no moverse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Al encontrarlos, gateó hasta la cama del estupefacto estilista y se sentó en una esquina para ponérselos con mayor facilidad pero no contaba con que al posarse en la esquina del colchón, un dolor punzante que comenzaba desde sus caderas y seguía hasta su espalda lo atacaría despiadadamente—Maldición…—Susurró, maldiciendo en lo profundo de sus pensamientos aquellos dolores que lo dejaban inválido, y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, miraba de reojo al anfitrión de la casa.

Koujaku se encontraba observando la ventana desde la otra esquina de la cama, su espalda se hallaba desnuda y lo único que cubría su cuerpo era un pantalón color gris, al parecer, había encendido uno de sus cigarros, como era de esperarse del estilista, lo más probable de esa acción se debía seguramente a que quería aclarar su mente y meditar sobre lo que había pasado ayer. De cómo pasaron de una cena a…Bueno…A "eso".

El menor ya estaba listo para marcharse de la habitación, aún le temblaban las piernas y su espalda lo mataba pero eso no evitaría que continuara con su idea de largarse de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudiera.

—Me voy—Fue lo único que dijo ya rumbo a la puerta, sin siquiera voltear a ver al estilista.

— ¿En ese estado? No puedes ir a ningún lugar además afuera sigue haciendo frío—El mayor a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba aún seguía preocupándose por el menor aunque este lo maldijera internamente.

— ¿Eso importa? —Contestó Noiz con una mirada desafiante, continuando su camino hacia la puerta pero en algún momento sintió que el estilista lo tomaba de la camisa, haciendo fuerza para que no dejara la habitación.

—Mocoso, hablo en serio. ¿Quieres dejar de huir de todo y afrontar tus acciones? —Exclamó Koujaku con una mirada severa dirigida al chico de ojos verdes, con esas palabras se refería a que ambos tenían que encarar lo que había pasado. Toda acción tiene una explicación o una intención de por medio y por lástima, también tiene una reacción de la misma magnitud pero en diferente sentido, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Koujaku, a final de cuentas, aún sabiendo que el menor estaba borracho, sabía que mantenía en su memoria algún recuerdo de lo que habían hecho por más vago que fuera.

—No quiero y ¡Ya suéltame, ancestro! —El rubio se encontraba demasiado molesto, entre su dolor de cabeza y el hecho de que quería huir lo más rápido posible de esa situación además de caminar como Bambi, no pensó en otra cosa más que elevar su brazo acompañado de su mano para golpear al mayor y que este dejara de joderle un momento, para su mala fortuna, el azabache esquivó el golpe; un punto en contra para Noiz, quien ya se hallaba en el suelo. Aquel golpe fallido hizo que cayera al piso, sus piernas continuaban sin fuerzas y su cabeza seguía taladrándole debido al dolor que sentía en sus caderas y la dulce resaca que le cobraba todo el alcohol que consumió la noche anterior.

—Serás de inmaduro…—Susurró el de ojo azul antes de levantar al rubio y-Como en aquel sueño mezclado con el recuerdo de la caída de la torre Oval-cargarlo al estilo "princesa" para dejarlo reposar en su cama.

Típico de él, tan caballero como siempre pero justo esas actitudes eran las que confundían más al rubio "¡¿Por qué necesitas ser amable todo el tiempo?! ¡Haces que me confunda aun más de lo que estoy, idiota!" Gritaba en algún rincón de sus pensamientos el de ojos verdes. Ni se inmutó, no le quedaba más remedio que quedarse tendido en esa cama aunque sea por un momento, luego pensaría la forma de huir de aquella habitación.

— ¿Porqué lo hiciste? —Koujaku dirigió su mirada al menor al cuestionarlo, quedando apoyado a un costado de la pared esperando una respuesta del líder de Ruff Rabbit.

—No me gusta deberle nada a nadie, incluso a ti viejo. Además las personas siempre esperan algo a cambio luego de que hacen una buena acción con uno. ¿O me equivoco? —Respondió con frustración hacía el estilista, lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento era discutir con él, después de todo, el dolor de cabeza continuaba presente en su cuerpo, Koujaku lo miró enternecido y sin previo aviso, se acomodó cerca del menor.

—No todas las personas hacen algo con doble intención, o por lo menos yo no pretendía de que me lo devolvieras de esa forma…Lo siento si me deje llevar—Como era de esperarse, el estilista se comportaba con madurez, bueno…Después de todo, era mayor que el rubio por unos cuantos años y si no lo hacía él, nadie sería el maduro.

—Tch…No tienes por qué disculparte, anciano. No es como si me hubieras violado o algo por el estilo pero…Al parecer "te dejaste llevar" demasiado…—Al finalizar aquella frase frotó con una de sus manos su espalda y acto seguido, dirigió su mirada al mayor, quien se encontraba sonrojado al escuchar ese último comentario.

— ¿Acaso era tu primera vez? —Koujaku miró a los ojos al menor, esperando una respuesta, la cual fue su risa nerviosa al hacerle esa pregunta; al instante pasó a una cara de sorpresa al ver que el rubio asintió con la cabeza. "¡Era virgen! Le quite la virginidad al mocoso…Maldición ¡¿Ahora como tendré cara para decirle a Aoba que solo me gustan las chicas?!" Era lo que pensaba Koujaku desviando su mirada de aquellos orbes verdes, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mirarlo así que decidió desviar la conversación antes de que se tornara mas incomoda para ambos—Te traeré algo para que desayunes…Solo no te muevas de aquí—El anfitrión tomó su kimono y dirigió su marcha hacia la cocina, el rubio solo asintió y se quedo con los brazos cruzados, decidiendo en revisar o no su Coil.

Koujaku seguía atónito ante la afirmación que hizo Noiz a su pregunta. Bueno…Mínimo preparar algo de comer podía desviar sus pensamientos un poco de su heterosexualidad en riesgo y el hecho de haber desvirgado al mismo mocoso con el que varias veces sacó su espada para atacarlo…Justo por eso, estaba en un gran lío en ese instante.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto? —De camino hacia la cocina miró un paquete que se encontraba sobre su mesa ratona, con algo de curiosidad lo abrió y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el contenido dentro de ella. Era un pastel pero el estilista no sabía con exactitud lo que tenía grabado en una tableta de chocolate.

_"Frohe Weihnachten"_

Era lo que estaba escrito en el pastel. Sin más preámbulo, busco el significado de esa frase en su Coil, lo cual lo hizo que emitiera una pequeña risa. Era "Feliz Navidad" escrito en alemán. Tomó el postre y lo llevó hacía la cocina para ponerlo junto con lo que acompañaría el desayuno de Noiz.

—Me muero de hambre…El anciano se está demorando mucho aunque supongo que es por la edad, uno pierde movilidad con los años—Se rió por lo bajo de su broma, no contando con el hecho de que el mayor llegaba con dos bandejas de comida acompañándolo.

—Mocoso…Agradece de perdida…Ten y gracias por el pastel—Dijo el estilista en un tono risueño, dejando la bandeja que contenía su desayuno encima de las piernas del rubio y con sumo cuidado dejó el pastel sobre su mesita de luz. Noiz vio aquel postre y su rostro comenzaba a mostrar un leve tono carmesí. Estaba sonrojado, se había olvidado por completo de ese pastel pero de algo estaba seguro, no le diría a Koujaku que lo había hecho con sus propias manos ni aunque lo torturaran.

—No te sientas especial, viejo…Era para los cuatro—Bufó apenado y comenzó a comer sin protesta alguna, sorprendiendo un poco al estilista.

—No lo hago, niñato—Contestó Koujaku en lo que tomaba una toalla de su armario para ir al baño, necesitaba ducharse para despejar un poco su mente de todo lo que había sucedido.

Dejó al rubio solo en la habitación, pensando que seguiría allí hasta que terminara de asearse. Gran error, Noiz comió lo más rápido que pudo y aprovechando que el dolor en sus caderas bajó de forma considerable, se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de su allmate para marcharse de la casa del japonés, aún tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos y uno de ellos era saber si sentía algo de interés por Koujaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, llegamos al final del capitulo. <strong>

**Cualquier error lo corregiré mas tarde, así que no se preocupen (?) **

**Como siempre, agradezco a mi amiga Adry-chan (mi hermosa Beta Reader) que me ayuda a seguir con este Fan Fic :'D**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Tal vez

**¡Hola! Noe al habla~ ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ^^ discúlpenme por haber actualizado un poco tarde ;_;) jaja. Es que me agarro como un "bloqueo mental" (?) mezclado con un toque de flojera…**

**Bueno, les quiero decir algunas cosas ^o^)**

**Si me atraso con el Fic no es porque yo quiera, mi familia está ocupada con muchas cosas (me incluyo) y con el tema de las fiestas es peor. Además ¡Mi padre ya viene de Santa Cruz! (Argentina) y no sé si me iré con él a Bolivia a ver a mi abuelito…se encuentra enfermo y no quiero que la última vez que lo vea sea en…mejor dejémoslo ahí no quiero ni imaginarlo.**

**Y eso es todo~ Gracias por sus Reviews, Favs, Follows :'D sinceramente me hacen muy feliz. Y agradezco por igual a mi sensual Beta por ayudarme a revisar que mis fics estén en condiciones :3~ Ya puedo fangirlear con ella /o/ , porque se instalo el Reconnect (ambas nos traumamos con la ruta de Trip D': jaja)**

**Bueno...¡Sin más preámbulo el capitulo 5!**

* * *

><p>El agua se encontraba a la temperatura perfecta para un clima frío como el que se mostraba en Midorijima, después de todo, era común que hiciera frío en esa época del año, especialmente en Navidad.<p>

Mientras afuera se encontraba una baja temperatura y copos de nieve cayendo del cielo gris que cubría a la ciudad, dentro del hogar del líder de Benishigure se sentía cálido, como si el invierno fuera una efímera estación que no hacía presencia en esa casa.

El calor que emanaba el agua caliente hacía que el ambiente comenzara a verse nublado por el vapor en el baño. Desde la ducha, pequeñas gotas caían dibujando trazos imaginarios por todo el cuerpo del japonés, éste deslizó una de sus manos por su cabello, acomodándoselo para atrás, obteniendo una mejor visibilidad hacía el techo para meditar pero no podía…En cualquier cosa que pensara o recordara, se hacía presente Noiz.

— ¿Por qué contigo es diferente? —Susurró Koujaku al momento de lavarse el cabello, frotando las yemas de sus dedos con su cabeza suavemente, preguntándose en que momento había abandonado su heterosexualidad. Ya lo había hecho con varias chicas…Todo comenzaba por hablarle de un nuevo corte de cabello que querían, luego insistían más y más al estilista para que les concediera el estar con ellas en una cita; sabiendo que al final terminarían en la casa del japonés para que les diera lo que todas querían…Sentir dentro de ellas al peluquero.

Con cada una era la misma historia, incluso podía llegar a ser diferente con alguna que otra pero generalmente todas terminaban rendidas ante los encantos del estilista. Lo que sabía cada una de ellas es que sólo sería una noche de pasión y luego actuarían como si nada hubiera pasado. Sólo sería una noche más en sus recuerdos, tanto para ellas como para el estilista. Entonces porqué con Noiz era diferente, recordaba hasta el más mínimo tacto y no podía sacarlo de su cabeza fácilmente.

—Fui la primera vez de ese mocoso…Perdió lo poco que le quedaba de inocencia ¡Con un hombre! ¡Conmigo!…Mierda—Un poco de jabón había entrado dentro de sus ojos después de maldecir. Estaba bastante distraído y antes de que pudiera quedarse ciego por andar descuidándose, se enjuago rápidamente para salir de la ducha.

— ¡Yo! Koujaku—Saludó el allmate del japonés desde la cama. El estilista le devolvió el saludo mientras buscaba algo que ponerse— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Beni al notar que su dueño estaba actuando un tanto extraño al salir del baño, tenía una expresión de sorpresa y a la vez de enojo.

—Ese mocoso… ¿Dónde está? —Interrogó el azabache a Beni mientras buscaba otro tipo de ropa que ponerse, después de todo, hacía demasiado frío afuera como para usar su kimono. Se vistió con un pantalón color gris obscuro, una polera de manga larga roja, unos zapatos negros estilo militar y luego dejó un abrigo bordo cerca de la mesita de luz.

—Salió de la casa, parece que tenía mucha prisa en irse. Estaba hablando con Usagimodoki y se lo llevó sin siquiera dejar que me despidiera...

—Ya veo... ¿De qué hablas con el allmate del mocoso? —Koujaku miró a Beni con curiosidad pero este le respondió con un "cosas". No le diría a Koujaku que su conversación con Usagimodoki se trataba sobre sus dueños, de cómo cada uno de ellos parecía estar confundido ante sus sentimientos por el otro y que les gustaría ver juntos a sus dueños, pensaban que sería algo divertido. "Los que se pelean se enamoran" pensaron ambos allmates, bromeando de cómo estos dos pasaron del punto de querer matarse a estar sintiendo algo el uno por el otro.

—Si no quieres decirme está bien—El estilista se colocó su abrigo bordo preparándose para salir, volteando a ver a su allmate para hablar— ¿Vienes? Voy a saludar a Tae-san y Aoba— Beni asintió y el estilista le colocó un gorro al estilo navideño, un detalle muy lindo de su parte que encantó al pajarito, y luego lo acomodó en uno de sus bolsillos para que no sintiera tanto frío.

—No te olvides de los presentes—Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para salir, si no fuera porque le habían recordado que tenía que llevar unos regalos a casa de Aoba, los habría olvidado. En eso, entre todos los regalos vio uno envuelto con papel verde y atado con una cinta roja "Este es el de Noiz" pensó el azabache, no le había entregado su regalo. Después se lo daría, por ahora eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Fuera de su hogar, cerró la puerta y se encaminó con todos los obsequios a casa de Tae-san. En el recorrido meditó sobre contarle a Aoba lo que pensaba pero no lo que había pasado...Era su intimidad después de todo, aparte, era demasiado vergonzoso contar lo que pasó esa noche en que Seragaki y su Abuela no fueron a su casa aunque después de todo, el joven de cabellos azules era su amigo de la infancia, de seguro entendería. Así, el estilista comenzó a planear una infinidad de diálogos sobre como conversaría de eso con Aoba.

* * *

><p>La casa Seragaki se encontraba tranquila, no había gritos de la abuela del peliceleste, al parecer estaba de buen humor. "Milagro de navidad" pensaba su nieto hasta que un estruendoso gritó perturbó la paz hogareña.<p>

—Aoba… ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que sacaras la basura?!¡Casi me resbalo con una cáscara de banana por lo lleno que esta el basurero! —Gritó enojada la señora desde el comedor mientras Aoba se hallaba en su habitación escuchando cómodamente música con sus auriculares. Al parecer esa era la razón por la que no había prestado atención a los gritos que daba su abuela, la señora ya exasperada subió y dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta para abrirla, lo cual hizo que su nieto se levantara alarmado por aquella situación.

— ¡¿Me estabas escuchando?! ¡Dije que fueras a sacar la basura!

—A-Ah ¡Y-Ya voy! Lo siento... —El menor se quitó los auriculares y bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, todo con tal de no seguir escuchando los gritos de su enojada abuela. No le molestaba pero esos regaños que le daba su tutora eran incómodos para alguien de su edad, sabía que los merecía pero igual no le gustaba verla enojada y más en Navidad.

Tomó las bolsas de la cocina, las cuales eran dos pero estaban repletas de residuos de hace días, se dirigió a la puerta con la basura y junto con él se llevo a su allmate caminando por cuenta propia—Parece que el recogedor de la basura ya pasó por aquí…Ren ¿Puedes investigar por donde se encuentra ahora?

—Entendido—El perro proyectó una pantalla azul desde su rostro buscando localizar rápidamente donde estaría el camión en esos instantes—Se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, necesitas correr para alcanzarlo.

Aoba preocupado por la regañiza que su abuela le daría si regresaba con basura, dirigió apresurado su marcha hacia donde le había indicado su allmate— ¡Puedo escucharlo! Ya nos falta poco para llegar, Ren—A duras penas alcanzó al tipo que recoge la basura pero al darse vuelta para regresar a su hogar chocó con un tipo que venía en la misma dirección, por lo visto, ambos estaban lo bastante concentrados o distraídos como para ver a quien tenían en frente— ¡Oi! ¡Ten mas cuida… ¿Koujaku? —Pronunció el peliazul tumbado en el suelo. La persona con quien había colisionado era el líder de Benishigure y amigo de la infancia, Koujaku.

— ¿Aoba? El que debe tener más cuidado eres tú—Exclamó el estilista levantándose, acomodando sus ropas una vez de pie para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

—De hecho, el que tiene la mayor parte de la culpa eres tú—Pronunció Beni saliendo del bolsillo del japonés—Te grité que tenías a Aoba en frente tuyo como cinco veces pero nada…Andas muy distraído últimamente.

—Lo siento... —Dijo Koujaku al cerciorarse de que su amigo estuviera bien— ¿Porque estas tan apurado? —Preguntó casualmente, a lo que Aoba respondió con un "Larga historia". No tenía ganas de contarle a Koujaku del regaño que le habían dado por una cosa insignificante como sacar la basura así que mejor rieron y retomaron la ruta a casa de los Seragaki, después de todo, el estilista había ido para saludarlos por la Navidad y llevarles algunos obsequios.

Ambos allmates se saludaron como de costumbre antes de partir y en el camino comenzaron a charlar sobre cómo estaban vestidos. Beni hacía algunas bromas del suéter que llevaba puesto Ren pero este ni se inmutó, solo se limitaba a hacer alguno que otro comentario para defender su abrigo rojo estampado de huesos que esa mañana su dueño le había regalado.

—Abuela ya regresé, mira a quien me encontré en el camino—Exclamó el de azules cabellos yendo hacía la cocina con el japonés. Aparentemente su abuela ya sabía que el estilista vendría, y como estaban en tiempo de Navidad, decidió preparar las donas caseras que tanto le gustaban al azabache; ambos chicos tomaron asiento esperando a que la señora trajera aquellos bocadillos que olían bastante deliciosos.

—Delicioso como siempre ¡Su comida es la mejor, Tae-san! —Dijo Koujaku en modo de halago a la comida que le había preparado la señora. Como era de esperarse, la señora de cabellos rosas se limitó a hacer un gesto de "No tiene mucha importancia" aunque por dentro estaba feliz por el cumplido—Casi lo olvido ¡Feliz Navidad! —Koujaku sacó de debajo de la mesa unas cajas envueltas con papeles de diferentes colores y estampados con la temática de esa festividad.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Koujaku! Nosotros también tenemos obsequios para ustedes. —Contestó Aoba con una emoción desbordante, le encantaba dar pero adoraba recibir…Regalos, en especial si se los daban sus seres queridos.

Se encaminaron hacia la sala y se sentaron en el sofá para abrir los obsequios. El japonés le había regalado a cada uno dos regalos. Para Tae-san, un nuevo collar de perlas rosas, un poco más pequeñas de las que ya tenía y con la diferencia de que estas tenían un dije de corazón en el medio, también le regaló una pluma que tenía grabado "Tae Seragaki" para su trabajo como doctora.

A Aoba le regaló unos nuevos auriculares, esta vez eran de color celeste con un detalle rosado en la parte superior de estos además de un CD del grupo favorito del joven "GOATBED". Y por último a Ren le dio un nuevo collar junto con una almohada en forma de hueso.

—A Clara le gustará mucho tu nuevo collar, Ren—Se burló Beni mientras que el allmate de Seragaki se estremeció a escuchar aquel nombre, recordando que más tarde tendría que ir junto con Aoba a saludar a Yoshie-san y para su incomodidad, también a Clara.

Luego de haber recibido los obsequios de Tae-san y Aoba, los cuales eran un nuevo juego de tijeras para su trabajo, una botella de Sake cubierta con una envoltura que solo llegaba hasta el pico del envase y para Beni un nuevo collar rojo al estilo japonés, todos agradecieron los regalos que se habían dado a cada uno y se quedaron conversando por un rato, tomando chocolate caliente que había preparado la abuela de Aoba.

Más tarde, como era de costumbre, Koujaku había subido a la habitación de Aoba para encender un cigarro y fumar en su terraza, le ayudaba a despejar un poco sus pensamientos, por lo tanto, no había escuchado que el peliazul le estaba llamado desde hace rato.

Aoba abrió la puerta corrediza y colocó la palma de su mano en el hombro del japonés— ¡Koujaku! T-Te estoy hablado…Entra o pescarás un resfriado…— Balbuceó el de cabellos azules para luego cruzarse de brazos, estaba demasiado frío afuera, tanto que luego de que Aoba terminara de hablar con el estilista dio un estornudo que devolvió a la realidad a Koujaku.

Ambos entraron nuevamente a la habitación aunque Aoba ingresó frotándose sus brazos para recuperar calor mientras que el japonés se adentró frotándose la sien, buscando en algún rincón de sus pensamientos las palabras indicadas para contarle como se sentía a su amigo de la infancia.

—Aoba, veras…Tengo un amigo que tiene un primo que no sabe lo que siente con respecto a una señorita—El estilista comenzó hablando con el típico "El primo de un amigo", obviamente ese "primo de un amigo" era Koujaku y la "señorita" era Noiz, su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

—Con que pidiendo consejos de amor…Sería la primera vez que te pasa algo así, esto será divertido—Susurró por lo bajo de forma un tanto equivocada Aoba. El peluquero no era muy bueno con las mentiras, y Aoba tampoco en las relaciones. El azabache sólo quería la opinión de su amigo de la infancia, no pensaba en pedirle que le aconsejara—Y… ¿Por qué el "primo de tu amigo" no sabe lo que siente? —Interrogó mirándole a los ojos con intriga.

—No lo sé…O más bien, no lo sabe. Me contó que cuida mucho de esa señorita sin importar las peleas que hayan tenido, que a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre ellos dos, la protege de cierto modo…Que desde el instante en que ambos se conocieron se odiaron al instante pero con el tiempo fue disminuyendo el sentimiento de aborrecimiento a uno de compasión, no en el sentido de amar por lástima…Más bien otra sensación.

El peliazul escuchaba atentamente pero cuando Koujaku nombró la parte "desde el instante que ambos se conocieron, se odiaron al instante" no podía creer lo que se estaba imaginando, la única persona que conocía y que odiara al instante al peluquero era Noiz. "¡Imposible!" pensó el de cabellos azules mientras rascaba su cabeza para buscar con que responderle al japonés además de que Aoba no conocía a alguna mujer capaz de odiar a Koujaku, si bien todas sabían que era un mujeriego, ninguna podía llegar a odiarlo y menos en el primer encuentro ya que todas las que lo veían por primera vez quedaban enamoradas.

—Tal vez el primo de tu amigo sin darse cuenta se fue enamorando—Respondió el peliazul observando a su amigo, el japonés desvió su mirada hacía el techo, como si buscara una respuesta ante todo lo sucedido. A Koujaku le costaba imaginarse enamorado de aquel mocoso y también le costaba pensar en que dejó su heterosexualidad a un lado por ese niñato insoportablemente lindo cuando se sonrojaba con un par de hermosos ojos verdes y una voz que lo hacía…Decir cosas tan no heterosexuales en su cabeza justo como en ese instante

—Ya veo…

—También depende si la señorita quiere corresponderle esos sentimientos, no vaya a ser que el primo de tu amigo sea el único que se sienta atraído por ella cuando la chica no le corresponde sus sentimientos—Koujaku carraspeó ante las palabras de Aoba, recordando que debía decirle una última cosa que ambos habían hecho.

—Él ya tuvo relaciones con esa señorita…Y desde ese momento no deja de pensar en ella ni por un segundo…Para colmo fue su primera vez…–Confesó nervioso mirando hacia el suelo. "Tengo que dejar de concentrar mis pensamientos en Noiz" pensaba mientras no se atrevía a ver al de ojo ámbar al rostro, el estilista al decir esas últimas palabras había dejado notar un leve sonrojo de su parte.

— ¿E-En serio? —Aoba no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba con una cara de impresión que de seguro se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia—E-En ese caso tiene que haber algo entre ellos dos aunque sea solo tensión sexual—Dijo sin problemas a pesar de que su mente pensaba "Esto no es posible, no pueden ser lo que estoy imaginando además…Que yo sepa, Koujaku es hetero y no homo…" Miró ansioso al estilista buscando que este dijera algo para romper aquel momentáneo y tenso silencio.

—Supongo que tengo que decirle al primo de mi amigo que tal vez ambos estén atraídos el uno por el otro…Y que tal vez desde un principio cuidaba tanto de ella porque muy en el fondo sentía que la quería…—Frotó confuso su sien y miró hacía Aoba— ¿Qué tendría que hacer él entonces?

Seragaki solo respondió con un "Ambos deben aclarar sus sentimientos" Lo cual dejó a Koujaku aún más pensativo que antes, sabía que tenía que aclarar lo sucedido, no solo eso…Sino también sus sentimientos hacia Noiz y para eso, luego de que terminara su visita iría a verlo. No quería seguir escapando de ello, en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentarlo.

_**Sin darme cuenta, comencé a enamorarme de ti…Maldición.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, llegamos al final del capitulo 5 o/ **

**Creo que es la primera vez que escribo tanto (?) Digo, según yo estaba corta de inspiración y de la nada salieron más de 2.700 palabras x'D**

**Gracias por leerme :3 **

**¿Reviews?**

**Por cada Review que no dejan un perrito o un gato se ponen tristes :c (?) Okay no**

**Me despido y espero actualizar pronto. Bye bye~ **


	6. ¿Amor?

**-se esconde- (?)**

**Hola nuevamente :'D Perdonen por haberme demorado en actualizar...pero con esto de las fiestas de fin de año y mas que tuve que ayudar a mi padre con algunas tareas de la casa(me tuvieron de albañil (?) ) xD **

**Irónicamente**** publico actualización en Nochebuena...**

**Bueno, sin mas preámbulo espero que disfruten el capitulo!**

**Mientras esperan el OVA de DMMd...y si yo también estoy revisando todas las redes sociales que tengo por alguna noticia ;_; solo queda esperar...**

**Lo olvidaba...**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

* * *

><p>Cuando escapó lo más rápido que pudo de la casa de Koujaku. No se percató de cómo estaba el clima fuera. Así que cuando apenas llego a su casa encendió la calefacción, subió lo las escaleras y fue hacía su cuarto para cubrirse entre el calor de sus sabanas.<p>

Le ordeno a su allmate que preparara agua en la tina para poder bañarse; después de todo casi todo su hogar se manejaba de forma electrónica, por ordenes que el rubio le daba a Usagimodoki.

Sentía la necesidad de bañarse, no porque se sintiera "manchado" o "marcado" por lo que había hecho con el estilista. Sino porque se sentía asqueroso…apestaba a alcohol, y con el solo hecho de oler que sus ropas apestaban a ese aroma causaba que su cabeza comenzara a dolerle de nuevo. Además todavía tenía el corrimiento del mayor deslizándose por su pierna. Eso era lo único que le irritaba más que nada –Viejo de mierda…- insultaba por lo bajo mientras se frotaba su cadera con una de sus manos.

A la vez que esperaba que el agua estuviera lista, en su cama revisaba su Coil. Tenía unos cuantos mensajes, para no decir bastantes, de Aoba. Al parecer el peliazul quería saber cómo se encontraba y que estaba haciendo aquella Nochebuena.

Después de todo lo más probable que el Seragaki pensara es que el menor se encontrara festejando solo la llegada de la Navidad. Cosa que no fue así. Como Aoba no había podido concurrir a la casa del estilista, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que el rubio y el azabache se encontraban "festejando" juntos la llegada de esa celebración. Y el hecho de haber tenido relaciones esa noche, obviamente no tendría que ser mencionado por Koujaku. Ni siquiera indirectamente hacia Aoba, si no el menor lo asesinaría por haberlo hecho.

Esa noche el Coil del rubio se había apagado, por lo cual no pudo escuchar ningún mensaje que había recibido por parte del Seragaki. Todas las notificaciones comenzaban a acumularse.

"_Noiz ¿Cómo estas pasando Nochebuena?"_

"_Nosotros no pudimos ir a casa de Koujaku por un accidente que tuvo mi abuela. Pero ya se encuentra un poco mejor"_

"_Supongo que deje que Koujaku este solo en Nochebuena, eso me entristece un poco ya que siempre estamos juntos por esta época. No creo que hayas ido hacía su casa, después de todo nos dijiste que estabas algo ocupado"_

"_Koujaku me acaba de mandar un mensaje, dice que fuiste y ahora están solo ustedes dos en su casa…por favor no se maten."_

_¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Estás molesto porque no pudimos ir? Lo siento…_

"_¡Feliz Navidad! La organizamos para esperarla todos juntos y no se pudo…bueno supongo que nos veremos mañana. Hasta luego y buenas noches"_

Ese último mensaje por parte de Aoba había llegado a las 00:20. El menor se encontraba leyéndolo con atención, como si buscara una respuesta en él. "A esa hora estaba en la cama del anciano, ebrio y sin idea de lo que estaba haciendo…" pensaba mientras seguían revisando aquel aparato. Para su sorpresa todavía quedaban un mensaje sin leer, era de Koujaku.

"_Mocoso, no sé cómo es que terminamos haciendo…bueno "eso" pero no te hubieras ido como si nada. Hay que hablar sobre esto…"_

- No tenemos que aclarar nada…-Ni siquiera quería lidiar con ese asunto por el momento. Ocultaba su cara en su almohada. En ese momento no quería pensar, solo quería ducharse y descansar de todo lo sucedido para aclarar su mente. Tenía en claro que aquel vejestorio le gustaba…pero como decírselo sin perder el orgullo.

- Esto es ridículo…-el menor se sentía como un puberto que no tiene ni la menor idea sobre cómo lidiar con su primer amor. Aunque el estilista lo era, Noiz nunca había sentido algo similar a los sentimientos que le provocaba el mayor. Era el único que se había preocupado por el desde el desastre de la torre Oval, era la primera persona que odio a primera vista, su primera vez…

El rubio lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo una de sus almohadas hacia las escaleras. Recordar aquello era algo penoso.

Ignoro el mensaje del viejo. No tenía ni ganas de responderle. Todavía tenía que despejar su mente para pensar mejor. En eso abrió varias pestañas desde su Coil para verificar algunas cosas. Luego ordenó a Usagimodoki que le avisara cuando los resultados de esas páginas en internet estuvieran listos.

- Mocoso, no me responde…- el estilista ya se encontraba en su hogar, luego de cumplir con visitar al Seragaki. Hablar con Aoba le había servido un poco para aclarar sus sentimientos. Pensaba que tal vez el peliazul tenía razón, tanto el rubio como el azabache tenían que dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y debían aclarar lo que cada uno sentía con respecto al otro.

Koujaku nunca se habría imaginado que aquel mocoso tomara lugar en sus pensamientos. Nunca se le cruzo por su mente que todas esas acciones que hacía para ayudar al menor, se debían a que poco a poco comenzaba a tomarle cariño.

- El verdadero amor llega cuando menos te das cuenta… ¿No es así Koujaku?- expresó Beni, quien se encontraba sobre el respaldo del sofá observando como el estilista se molestaba porque Noiz no contestaba los mensajes.

El mayor dejo notar un leve sonrojo, desviando la vista de su Coil para mirar de frente a su allmate- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –interrogo a su compañero.

- Es demasiado obvio que ambos se quieren. Ustedes son los únicos que le dan vueltas al asunto. Además Usagimodoki también se dio cuenta…Olvida lo último. No debí decir eso. – Al terminar de hablar, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que salir volando del lugar en donde se encontraba. Había olvidado del acuerdo que mantenía con el allmate del rubio "Ninguno debe insinuar los sentimientos del otro, entre ellos deben arreglarse y darse cuenta". Recordó que habían pactado eso, como si fuera una norma que ninguno de los dos debía romper.

- ¡Beni regresa! ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – El mayor se quedo hablando solo, mientras su compañero se encontraba alejándose de la habitación.- Que debería hacer…- se tumbo en el sofá, pensando en cómo haría para hablar con el menor. En eso, vio en una esquina del árbol de navidad una caja envuelta con papel verde y atado con una cinta roja. Era el regalo de Noiz.

Ni siquiera recordaba que había puesto en esa caja como obsequio para el de ojos verdes. O más bien, sus pensamientos obstruían recordar lo que había comprado para el rubio. Cuando el estilista se acerco para tomar el regalo noto que una larga tira de cuero negro estaba colgado en el árbol de navidad "Por dios, que tanto hicimos anoche" pensaba el azabache, cuando tomo aquella tira negra de tela vio detenidamente que se trataba del cinturón de Noiz.

Se preguntaba para sí mismo, como ese prenda de tela había llegado hasta ahí. Así que cuando apenas tomo con una de sus manos el cinturón, pudo recordar la forma en que llego hasta el árbol. No pudo evitar que su rostro se tornara de un color carmesí acompañado del sentimiento de vergüenza. "Ese fue el momento cuando le quite el cinto para…" No lograba, o más bien no quería recordar eso. El solo hecho de nombrar en sus pensamientos ese recuerdo, hacia que estilista comenzara a pensar en qué momento había abandonado su heterosexualidad.

Esa prenda, aunque le trajera recuerdos un tanto comprometedores, le servía como excusa para hablar con el menor. Y por consiguiente, entregarle aquel presente que mantenía guardado bajo el árbol. Antes de irse le envió un mensaje al rubio y luego de que se despidió de su allmate, fue en camino a la casa de Noiz. Aun sin saber si el menor lo dejaría entrar o no a su casa. Esperaba que la dirección que Aoba le había dado sea la correcta. Después de todo hasta el momento, nunca había concurrido a la casa del rubio.

-P! ¡Noiz, los resultados de tus pruebas ya están listos! –Decía el allmate del rubio, saltando en frente de la pantalla azul que reflejaba el Coil de este-

El menor al escuchar el aviso de su allmate, salió del baño. Con solo haber tomado una ducha y haberse posado por unos minutos en su tina, se sentía bastante relajado y despejado de todos aquellos pensamientos que se acumulaban en su cabeza. Al salir del lavabo llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con detalles de color verde pistacho y una playera manga larga blanca. Como aun tenía el cabello mojado, llevaba una toalla blanca puesta alrededor de sus hombros.

- Así que estas son las respuestas…- Por la reacción que tuvo el menor al observar la pantalla de su aparato, bastaba para decir que los resultados de todos los Test que había realizado daban positivo-

_Test del amor: Resultado 90% enamorado de esa personita tan especial para ti._

_Test ¿Es amor o deseo?: Resultado 100% amor. Definitivamente no puedes sacarte a esa persona de tus pensamientos. Se ha vuelto el rey de tu mundo._

_Test ¿Cómo saber si me ama de verdad? Te ama. Tenlo por seguro al 100% ¿Qué esperas para estar en una relación con él? _

_**¡Es amor verdadero, deja de andar como Tsundere y ve por el!**_

Al parecer esas pruebas que había hecho Noiz, eran unos Test para asegurarse si estaba enamorado. Aquella situación hizo que su allmate comenzara a emitir una pequeña risa. En cambio el rubio se encontraba enojado por lo que decía el último resultado "Deja de ser Tsundere y ve por él". Tanto lo irrito el hecho de que lo llamaran así que tiro su coil a un costado de la habitación. Para luego fulminar a Usagimodoki con la mirada, su allmate había captado el mensaje. Si no se callaba lo más seguro es que tendrían que repararlo más tarde.

- Lo siento... ¿Pero era necesario hacer esos Test? - interrogo el compañero del rubio al ver como este se acostaba de forma brusca en su cama, apoyando su cara sobre la almohada, como si no quisiera haber visto eso.

Al parecer para el menor si lo eran, o al menos eso pensaba. Después de todo, su actitud infantil no lo dejaba pensar de otra forma. Así que lo más "maduro" que se le ocurrió hacer para saber si se encontraba enamorado, eran unos Test de amor que abundan en Internet para peor, la mayoría son de chicas.

El rubio miro aparto su cara de la almohada para mirar la pared donde había tirado su Coil. Este emitía una luz de color rojo que parpadeaba, de seguro era un mensaje o algún anuncio Spam de las paginas que había visitado. Se levanto de su cama para tomar su aparato, se lo coloco en una de sus muñecas para luego desplegar una pantalla azul en frente suyo.

_Viejo: _

_Mocoso, olvidaste algo en mi casa. Cuida tus cosas ¿No soy tu niñera sabes?_

_Es la última vez que te llevo tus cosas hacia tu hogar._

_Nos vemos._

- ¡No es necesario que vengas hasta mi casa idiota! – Pronunció con frustración, mientras intentaba recordar que era lo que se había olvidado en la casa del anciano. Todo parecía en orden, de hecho su allmate se encontraba con él. No tenía ni la menor idea a lo que se refería el azabache.

- P! Alguien toco el timbre. ¿Quieres que te diga quién es o lo averiguas por ti mismo? – interrogo su allmate al menor. Este corrió hacia su ventana y la deslizo hacía un lado para observar quien se encontraba en la entrada de su casa. Al abrirla, noto como un fuerte viento helado golpeaba su cara. Hacía demasiado frio…o por lo menos así lo notaba el rubio luego de haberse bañado.

Como no pudo ver de quien se trataba, le ordeno a Usagimodoki que desactivara el mecanismo de seguridad y lo dejara pasar. Pensado que la persona que estaba atrás de la entrada de su hogar era Aoba. Ya que lo único que había podido visualizar, era un abrigo color bordo. Recordando que el Seragaki tenía uno del mismo color.

- Con permiso…-No era la voz del peliazul, de eso estaba seguro. Así que bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, estaba sorprendido por ver a quien tenía en frente suyo- Mocoso…afuera está demasiado frio, aunque sea compadécete de mí una vez en tu vida…-dijo Koujaku al dejar caer sobre el sofá, la bolsa que contenía el regalo del menor-

-Te dije que no vinieras…-expresó con algo de frustración para luego extender su mano hacía el azabache- Lo que sea que me haya olvidado en tu casa entrégalo, así te vuelves por donde viniste ¿Entendiste viejo o necesitas que te lo escriba? –el estilista solo dio un suspiro pesado e ignorando las palabras del rubio le dio de vuelta su cinturón.

Noiz miraba confundido aquel pedazo de cuero negro. Como si con su mirada dijera "¿Por qué carajos tienes mi cinturón en tu casa?". Luego observó al mayor de reojo y noto que estaba algo nervioso y un con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas. En ese momento fue cuando recordó el porqué su cinturón se encontraba en posesión del azabache- Esto... ¿Fue cuando te la chupaba?

Como era de esperarse, el rubio no tuvo ni un mínimo de pudor al decir esas palabras. - ¡No lo digas de esa forma! –el estilista frotaba su sien con una de sus manos, llevo su cabello hacia atrás para dirigir su mirada hacia el mocoso.

-Noiz…hay que…tenemos que…- el rubio se estremeció al escuchar como su nombre salía de la boca de Koujaku. Siempre lo llamaba "Mocoso" o "Niñato", casí nunca por su nombre. Antes de que el estilista terminara de hablar, como si el menor hubiera captado antes a lo que se refería el azabache, ya se encontraba camino a su habitación.

El mayor le siguió, después de todo no se había recorrido las calles nevadas de Midorijima para llegar a la casa del rubio e irse sin una respuesta. Tenían y debían aclarar algunas cosas.

- ¡No me sigas! –El de ojos verdes miraba de frente a su "supuesto adversario" desafiándolo con la mirada para que se fuera por donde vino. Estaba siendo demasiado terco, no quería hablar sobre nada. Solo quería tirarse a dormir y fingir que todo lo sentía y lo que había hecho era solo un sueño. Las emociones que luego de tanto tiempo, al fin podía sentir eran demasiado complicadas.

Todos tienen un límite de paciencia. Y el chico de los piercings supo como quebrar el pequeño margen de tolerancia que conservaba Koujaku hacia el menor.

Lo tomó por una de sus manos y de forma brusca le dio media vuelta para mantenerlo encerrado entre sus brazos.

-¡Noiz tenemos que hablar! Te guste o no.- El menor le miraba desde abajo, sorprendido por la acción repentina del estilista. Se encontraba viendo la forma de escapar del agarre del mayor, pero no había manera de huir. No le quedaba otra que dejar de darle vueltas a toda la situación en que ambos se encontraban, lo que significaba. "¿Acaso tengo que decirle lo que siento? No quiero…" Pensaba mientras seguía observando el rostro del azabache, dándose cuenta de los tatuajes que éste poseía en su rostro. No quería decirle lo que sentía al estilista, prefería mantener guardados sus sentimientos consigo hasta la muerte. Ya que en sus pensamientos estaba presente el hecho de que no sería correspondido. Después de todo, aun con su actitud de "Adolescente enamorado" no se dejaría llevar por un simple Test que le decía que el viejo también sentía lo mismo por él.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado :'D y con respecto de los Test...confieso que vienen de mi época de pendeja la idea :'v (no me juzguen (?) )**

**¡También tengo en mente sacar muchos Fanfics por las vacaciones!**

**Tiempo libre (sin nadie en casa) es igual a mas escritura :'D **

**Como siempre doy gracias a mi buena amiga, asombrosa Beta Adry-chan!**


	7. Sentimientos encontrados (Parte 1)

**¡Noe al habla! Vengo a desearles un feliz año nuevo, que el 2015 les traiga felicidad y al 2014...bueno, déjenlo en pedazos (?)**

**Y como un regalo para que comiencen con toda la alegría este año~ Les traigo actualización /o/**

**Decidí que lo mejor era publicarlo en dos partes...se me hacía muy largo publicarlo entero (para lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir normalmente)**

**Ademas, me divertiré un momento por como los dejaré (?)**

**Como siempre, agradezco a mi hermosa Beta Reader Adry-chan -corazón gay- (?) Que con los comentarios que hace de mi FanFic, ademas de ayudarme, ¡Me pone contenta! y no se imaginan cuanto :'D**

**También gracias por leerme, en serio se los agradezco de todo corazón~**

**Bueno, basta de sentimentalismo.**

**Sin más preámbulo les dejo el capitulo 7, espero que les guste~**

* * *

><p>Noiz se encontraba frente al estilista, acorralado entre sus brazos. No podía escapar de aquella situación. El japonés se encontraba viéndolo fijamente, eso hizo que el menor comenzara a sentirse nervioso, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al sentir esa mirada. "¿Qué es esto?" Pensaba el rubio al sentir una presión en el pecho que lo abrumaba; era una nueva sensación que habitaba en su cuerpo. En ese momento solo podía maldecir por sus adentros, deseando no sentir esas emociones tan confusas ya que no sabía qué hacer con ellas.<p>

— ¿Porque lo hiciste?… —Koujaku bajó la mirada interrogando al menor, refiriéndose a lo que habían hecho aquella noche, aún estaba afirmado con ambos brazos en la pared. Cerró sus puños mirando nuevamente al rubio, quería saber el porqué de sus acciones, no quería dejarlo pasar un día más, se tenían que aclarar algunas cosas entre ellos ahora.

—Ya te lo dije, todos buscan algo a cambio por lo que hacen—Seguía con aquella idea de que cuando las personas realizan una buena acción es por algo a cambio; lo había aprendido en los años que vivió en Midorijima, la gente solo le buscaba por algo de dinero.

—No todos. ¿Por qué piensas así? Yo no buscaba algo a cambio…—Las palabras del mayor fueron interrumpidas cuando el rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pero no una de alegría, reflejaba melancolía.

—Todos lo hacen…Sin importar las razones—El rubio recordó por todo lo que tuvo que pasar cuando huyó de su casa en la niñez. Dormir en la calle, no saber dominar bien el idioma japonés y por esas razones llegó a pasar necesidad hasta encontrar un lugar donde quedarse. Tenía dinero y mucho, por eso era que varias familias lo habían aceptado en su casa y luego de sacarle un poco de dinero, lo botaban en la calle, duraba como una semana o menos y estuvo en cuatro casas diferentes; era insultado por las personas, al no sentir dolor lo llamaban monstruo o inadaptado al ser diferente a los demás.

—Todas esas cosas que realizabas por mí…Preocuparte en Plantinum Jail, por ejemplo—Tragó saliva para contarle algo que Seragaki le había dicho hace unos días, algo que tenía que ver desde que terminó en el centro de emergencias por las graves heridas que tenía. Recordaba poco de eso pero según Aoba, había estado dormido por unos cinco días—Y me ibas a visitar al hospital los días que permanecí dormido…

El estilista se impresionó un poco por aquello que le había dicho el menor, el único que sabía de sus visitas era el de cabellos azules y lo más seguro era que Aoba le hubiera contado sobre sus visitas aún prometiendo que sería un secreto entre ellos dos, lo más probable era que aquel secreto se le "pasará" por alto, mencionando esa situación sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— ¿Te lo contó Aoba, no? —Hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir hablando, ahora era su turno. Era el momento de mostrarle a Noiz que no todas las personas hacían algo con doble intención—Veras…Sí, te iba a ver los días que te encontrabas dormido—Koujaku hizo una suave pausa para proseguir con su relato—Me preocupé mucho, por alguna razón en algún rincón de mis pensamientos no quería que te murieras o algo así. No quería perderte, mocoso—El de cabello negro carraspeó levemente—No sé en qué momento comencé a tratarte así pero quiero que sepas que no es porque quiero que me recompenses con algo…No soy esa clase de persona, es solo que…—Bajó la mirada procesando las palabras que salían de su boca; estaba apretando su ropa con fuerza y podía decirse que tenía los ojos medio cristalinos además de los labios entreabiertos por quedarse sin más que decir.

—No entiendes, no necesito de los cuidados de nadie…Aunque cuando son de tu parte…Yo…—Su voz temblaba un poco, aquella presión que sentía en su pecho. Todas esas emociones nuevas para él, aun no las podía manejar como él quería. Eso lo frustraba aun más—Me confunde la manera en que…—Una pequeña lágrima se deslizo por una esquina de sus ojos. "Estoy… ¿Llorando? Mierda" Pensó el chico de los piercings, no quería que el estilista lo viera así, se sentía débil además le temblaban sus manos "¿Qué me está pasando?". No se recocía a sí mismo ya que esa era la primera vez que el menor experimentaba lo que era el llanto, haciéndolo sentir muy confundido consigo mismo, estaba abrumado. Quería salir de esa situación en ese instante.

— ¿Noiz, estas bien? —Lo que faltaba, el japonés lo había llamado por su nombre. Era claro que no se encontraba bien porque todas esas emociones que no conocía se estaban acumulando dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo no quería derramar otra lágrima enfrente del estilista si él le miraba con tal preocupación? Se libró de su agarre para dirigirse hacia su cama, al menos para no mirarlo de frente hasta que esas sensaciones se calmaran.

Ahora Koujaku trataba de mantener distancia no mirándolo; estaba observando la ventana esperando que las palabras salieran solas de su boca aún si lo que decía no resultara como lo esperado—Yo también estuve algo confundido…—Su voz se escuchaba un tanto nerviosa aunque trataba de dirigirse al menor de forma calmada y con pasos cortos pero firmes. Se sentó en el colchón cerca del rubio, que se encontraba acostado con su cara enterrada en la almohada, acariciándole con suavidad los cabellos a ver si de esta manera las palabras fluían.

El menor a su vez, solo podía escuchar las palabras del estilista, por el momento no podía mirarlo de frente pero movió su rostro hacia el mayor cuando comenzó a hablar después de acariciarle el cabello un par de segundos.

—Esto es algo raro ¿Sabes? Tratándose de ti, nunca lo hubiera imaginado…—EL estilista se reía algo incrédulo por dentro, nunca pasó por sus pensamientos el hecho de llegar a sentir algo por el mocoso—Lo he meditado bastante antes de llegar a tu casa. La razón por la cual estuve tan al pendiente de ti, de que no cometieras cualquier estupidez con la que pudieras arriesgar tu vida u otras cosas es porque…—Dio un suspiro y cerró sus ojos. Sus manos le temblaban, su boca se secaba y su pie se movía des intencionadamente, decir esas palabras a un…Niñato y para pero, no a cualquier niñato, si no a ese niñato…Eso también era nuevo para el japonés.

El rubio, quien se hallaba acostado, se sentó en la cama a medida que el estilista continuaba hablando, afirmándose al colchón con ambas manos sin dirigirle la mirada aún por todo lo que sentía.

—Muy en el fondo me importas y si algo te llegara a pasar yo—Cerró uno de sus puños por tan solo pensar en esa opción. La mano que estaba cerca del menor la deslizó por las sabanas verde musgo hasta encontrarse con la del rubio y una vez juntas, entrelazó sus dedos con suma delicadeza.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir, sentía que en cualquier momento lo iba a abandonar, quedándose tieso ante la acción del estilista, aún sin creer lo que estaba pasando— ¿Te estás confesando? —Noiz se rió un poco todavía con la mirada desviada.

—Creo que sí—Koujaku estaba un poco nervioso con un leve sonrojo en su cara como prueba de ello—Desde anoche no he podido sacarte de mis pensamientos. Me gustan las mujeres, pero…—El azabache carraspeó un poco antes de volver a hablar—Contigo siento algo diferente. Noiz, al parecer...—El rubio por fin levantó la mirada hacía el estilista, tenía un leve tono carmesí en su rostro pero no tanto como el mayor—Me he enamorado de ti…—Miró aquellos ojos verdes y teniendo entrelazada la mano del rubio con la suya, posó su cabeza en el hombro del menor.

—Yo…—El menor estaba algo sorprendido por aquella confesión y por como lo había hecho el estilista. Haberlo tomado de la mano era algo que provocó que sus emociones se paralizaran y solo pudiera escucharlo a él—También siento lo mismo, anciano. Mira que enamorarme de un vejestorio como tú es caer bajo—Noiz se rió mirando hacia la ventana mientras el estilista retiraba su frente del hombro del menor.

—Mocoso…Que manera de joder el momento—Apretó una de las mejillas del rubio como si lo estuviera regañando aunque solo lo hacía para molestar al menor. La verdad es que él tampoco se imaginó que alguna vez estaría interesado en un mocoso inmaduro como él o siquiera en un mocoso o en un hombre…

— ¡Oi! Eso duele—Dijo el rubio un tanto molesto así que para vengarse no se le ocurrió mejor idea que golpear con uno de sus puños la pierna del mayor, riendo por su "plan maestro" que era igual al de un niño de primaria.

Como el líder de Ruff Rabbit todavía no era consciente de la fuerza que usaba, al parecer había golpeado lo bastante fuerte a Koujaku como para hacerlo gemir levemente de dolor comenzaba y frotarse la parte en donde recibió el impacto.

—Serás imbécil ¿Por qué terminamos a los golpes? —Ladró Koujaku sobándose el golpe.

—Tú comenzaste…

— ¡Esa no es excusa para golpear como bestia!

—Perdón mamá—El rubio se mostraba más animado ahora, le encantaba pelear con el estilista además de verlo enojado, sabía que esas cosas no cambiarían entre ellos. Ahora ya no estaba ebrio, ni nada por el estilo; estaba más que consciente de las acciones que iba a realizar; sin perder el tiempo, antes de que el estilista pudiera comenzar a regañarle como de costumbre, se acercó a su boca y lo besó profundamente.

El mayor solo se limitó a seguir el beso que había interrumpido su regaño hacía el mocoso. Beso tras beso, ambas lenguas se encontraron; el menor con su lengua trazaba círculos dentro de la boca del estilista, chocando la bolita del piercing que tenía con los dientes del japonés. "Besa tan bien…Maldición" pensaba el líder de Benishigure mientras recordaba el punto débil del menor, entre los besos, tomó aquella bolita de metal y la tiró con sus dientes, teniendo como respuesta un gemido ahogado por parte del menor, haciéndolo que se separara del besó y mirara la parte baja del estilista.

— ¿Se te puso así solo por un beso? —Preguntó entre risas Noiz al ver el bulto que sobresalía del pantalón del azabache.

—Tch…Mierda—Antes de que pudiera hacer algo por sí mismo, el menor ya se encontraba frente del estilista arrodillado, éste ya sabía lo que estaba pensando hacer el rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

**No me demorare mucho con el otro capitulo porque ya esta listo. Como dije, lo quería publicar en dos partes. **

**Bueno...aclaro que esos recuerdos que tuvo Noiz cuando huyo de su casa (seguro ya saben que es Alemán) los invente yo. No es de Nitro+Chiral**

**Salvo los personajes de mi historia que si son de su propiedad.**

**¿Que les pareció? **

**Gracias por sus Reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Bye~**


	8. Sentimientos encontrados (Parte 2)

**Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Como han estado? **

**Bueno, primero me disculpo por dejarlos en inicios de pleno lemon. Aunque en parte si en parte no (?)**

**Un aviso...comencé con natación, sumado a la academia de baile a la que voy (tengo que estudiar para rendir de instructora de baile) creo que me atrasare en el próximo capitulo.**

**Ademas a este Fanfic le tome demasiado cariño y como que me cuesta dejarlo ir...en otras palabras le quedan pocos ****capítulos.**

**Pero eso no quiere decir que deje de publicar. Traeré otro Fanfic en cuanto se me ocurra~**

**Les agradezco por sus Reviews y el sentimiento de alegría que me dan cada día :')**

**Sin más preámbulo, aquí les dejo la segunda parte del capitulo 7.**

* * *

><p>Abrió las piernas del estilista y con una de sus manos bajó el cierre del pantalón del japonés para sacar su miembro semi erecto. Antes de meter la erección dentro de su boca, jugaría un poco con Koujaku, lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta ese buen dotado pedazo de carne, presionándolo con sus labios cada vez que llegaba a la punta; aprovechando el piercing que llevaba en su lengua, la deslizó por la punta del miembro, trazando pequeños círculos.<p>

—N-Noiz…—El estilista se encontraba excitado, ver a al mocoso de esa forma era algo tan erótico además de los movimientos que hacía con su boca y esa mirada tan ardiente que le dedicaba. Cuando el menor introdujo su boca en la erección del japonés éste lo tomó por sus cabellos, siguiendo el movimiento de arriba a abajo que hacía su cabeza.

El rubio sentía como el miembro del mayor comenzaba a aumentar su tamaño dentro de su boca; cuando llegaba a la cabeza, presionaba sus labios con más fuerza al igual que la presión que ejercía con su mano mientras le masturbaba.

—Ya estas goteando…—Susurró lascivamente el rubio que continuaba lamiendo desde la cabeza hasta la base, jugando con su lengua, introduciendo la punta de la misma en la corona del glande y deslizándola por el frenillo— ¿Se puede poner así con solo chuparlo? —Dijo antes de delinear sus labios con su lengua, causando que a Koujaku se le abriera la boca, continuando sus movimientos hasta que sintió unas manos posarse en sus hombros, deteniendo la chupada.

—Mocoso…—Expresó el estilista mientras miraba con deseo al menor. No quería ser el único que recibiera placer ahora que estaba consciente de lo que sentía y de lo que estaba haciendo. Deslizó su mano en por el rostro del rubio, el cual aún tenía el cabello húmedo, acariciando una de sus mejillas llevó hacía atrás un mechón rubio de su pelo, acunó unos segundos con ambas manos su cara y comenzó a besarle nuevamente, jugando con su lengua, tirando de la bolita de metal cada vez que tenía oportunidad, incluso también de una forma brusca.

Cada vez que rompían el beso era para unir nuevamente sus labios, dejando escuchar ambas respiraciones agitadas. El mayor estaba revolviendo el cabello del rubio mientras le besaba con deseo pero después aquellas manos comenzaron a deslizarse por sus ropas.

Podía sentir el contacto a través de la prenda de vestir, cuando llegó al borde de su playera introdujo una de sus manos dentro de la misma, acariciando la piel del menor con sus dedos, era cálido y suave, llegando hasta los pezones del rubio para jugar con ellos, deslizando el pulgar sobre ellos y presionando levemente.

—N-no…Eso—Como había tomado un baño antes de que llegara el anciano, su piel se encontraba un poco más sensible de lo normal además que le tocara los pezones le calentaba.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Decía el estilista con un tono juguetón en su voz, depositando pequeños besos en el abdomen del rubio hasta llegar a sus pezones; nuevamente alrededor de estos comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares pero esta vez con su lengua, mordiendo ligeramente la punta erecta que sobresalía, haciendo gemir al rubio de placer.

—Ah…Viejo…—Le costaba respirar, no quería seguir haciendo esos ruidos. Era extraño y vergonzoso porque se retorcía de placer, llegando a la conclusión que estaba demasiado caliente y la ropa le asfixiaba así que con ambas manos se quitó su blanca playera de manga larga, maldiciendo el porqué no se había puesto algo más cómodo o rápido de quitar.

El japonés lo guió para que se posara en la cama, ambos ya se encontraban en medio de la cama. Era una cama grande para que solo la usara una persona aunque el estilista también tenía una así pero por otras razones; el mayor se quitó su polera, dejando expuestos sus tatuajes en esa espalda bien trabajada, dejando que menor pudiera verlos claramente y se acercara más al azabache para deslizar uno de sus dedos en las líneas negras que formaban parte de su cuerpo.

Noiz sintió como Koujaku temblaba cuando este pasaba sus dedos por sus cicatrices, llegando a pensar que no le gustaba eso así que retiró sus dedos lentamente.

—Lo siento…No me acostumbro a que alguien toque mis—Hablaba con algo de melancolía el mayor pero antes de que pudiera terminar aquella frase, sintió como el rubio le golpeaba la frente con la punta de su dedo—Mocoso… ¿Ahora qué te pasa? —Miró de frente al rubio, aquellos ojos verdes se encontraba observándolo fijamente, reflejando seriedad como de costumbre.

—Tienes que dejar el pasado atrás...Olvídalo. No conozco muy bien sobre lo que fuiste o hayas hecho antes pero lo que eres ahora es lo que importa—Al parecer, el rubio estaba tratando de animar al estilista o al menos eso pensaba ante esas palabras que había dicho. —No recuerdes, deja de mariconear y hagámoslo…

— ¿Tienes que arruinar todo lo bueno que dices? —Koujaku se molestó un poco ante el último comentario pero luego dejó notar una leve sonrisa en su rostro. De alguna forma, aunque sea a su manera. Noiz trataba de animarlo y eso le hacía sonreír como en ese instante.

El rubio le quitó la sonrisa con un beso y antes de que pudiera acariciar el cabello del azabache, se encontraba con que el mayor acariciaba por encima de su pantalón su erección, el estilista abrió el cierre del pantalón del contrario sacando la erección del rubio, como esa noche no lo había visto bien, aprovechó esa oportunidad para observar que tenía algunas perforaciones en su miembro. "¿No le duele?" Pensó en sus adentros y comenzó a masturbarle con su mano, cuidando de no tirar de las perforaciones pero para su mala suerte, cuando aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos, tiró de un piercing que se encontraba en la base.

—Ahh…—El menor soltó un leve gemido de sus adentros, en cambió el mayor había retirado su mano temiendo haberle hecho daño al contrario aunque se sorprendió al ver la cara que tenía el menor, al parecer no le molestaba, más bien le excitaba.

— ¿Te gusta?... —Preguntó el azabache volviendo a colocar su mano en el miembro del rubio, comenzando nuevamente con los movimientos, teniendo cuidado esta vez.

—Aprieta mas fuerte…—Koujaku estaba sorprendido ante la petición del chico de los piercings. ¿Acaso era una especie de masoquista o algo por el estilo? No lo sabía pero obedeció ante la petición del menor, presionó más fuerte y volvió a tirar de una de las bolitas de metal, logrando que su novio emitiera un gemido—Ngh…—El rostro de Noiz reflejaba un leve sonrojo además de una respiración acalorada y agitada. De verdad le gustaban esas sensaciones, el sentir como su miembro era masturbado desde la base hasta la punta con la pequeña pizca de dolor cuando le jalaba de los piercing que se hallaban en su erección, era la mezcla perfecta de placer y dolor que el rubio podía llegar a tener—V-Viejo…—Susurró el menor, tomando el miembro del estilista para juntarlo con su erección, posando su mano por encima de la del japonés y comenzando a masturbarlas juntas.

—O-Oye…—Koujaku respiraba un poco más agitado, sintiendo el contacto de ambos miembros rozándose entre sí en cada movimiento que hacían además de que las manos de ambos se encontraban una encima de la otra, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, estimulándose mutuamente con cada movimiento, haciendo cada vez más dificultoso el respirar.

—K-Koujaku…—El rubio se sentía lleno de placer, podía decirse que casi al borde del clímax; el mayor al darse cuenta de que Noiz casi se venía, se separó un poco del menor— ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? —Protestó el líder de Ruff Rabbit cuando sintió al estilista parar sus movimientos.

—Noiz…Date vuelta, quiero estar dentro de ti—Ordenó Koujaku mirando aquellos ojos verdes frente suyo, notaba como el rubio estaba mirándolo de una indescifrable manera, al no tener elección, obedeció ante lo que le había dicho el estilista.

El menor estaba apoyado en la cama con ambos codos mientras el azabache deslizaba el pantalón del menor hacía abajo, acariciando las delgadas piernas de éste, acercándose a besar su cuello desnudo, subiendo hasta la oreja del contrario para morder el lóbulo; el rubio por su parte, mordía su labio inferior, ahogando sus gemidos y tratando de reprimirlos inútilmente, el estilista repitió el proceso pero esta vez subía por la espalda del menor, depositando pequeños besos por todo su cuerpo.

Acariciaba aquellos cabellos rubios que aún continuaban algo húmedos mientras besaba su cuello, pasando uno de sus dedos por la boca del menor, éste aprovecho la situación y comenzó a lamerlos, mordiéndolos levemente.

Ambos estaban perdidos en el deseo, en el sentimiento de tenerse el uno al otro, de pertenecerse nuevamente, de ser uno. En ese momento ya no se preocupaban por si sus sentimientos serían correspondidos ya que lo sabían, y esa era la prueba de que ya nada volvería a ser como antes… De ahora en adelante estarían juntos. El estilista rozó con su erección la entrada del menor para luego introducirla lentamente.

—Ahh...ngh…ahh—El rubio solo apretaba con fuerza las sabanas, no era la primera vez que entraba en él aunque aún le costaba acostumbrarse a la intromisión.

—E-Estoy muy dentro… ¿Te duele? —Preguntó con dificultad el azabache dentro del menor se sentía bastante caliente y apretado, perfecto además no estaba tan estrecho como la primera vez que lo habían hecho, aún así trataría de hacerlo con propiedad.

—N-No lo sé…E-Es caliente…—Pronunció algo agitado el rubio, jadeando para tomar aire, había llegado más profundo que la última vez y eso se podía notar en las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban por los costados de las mejillas del menor que se teñían de un tono carmesí en su rostro, por lo tanto, cuando dijo aquellas palabras sumadas a la expresión que mantenía en su cara, provocó lo suficiente en el estilista para que comenzara a embestirle lentamente.

Primero fue despacio pero a medida que notaba que el menor se iba acostumbrando, aumentaba la intensidad de sus embestidas, Noiz acompañaba los movimientos del mayor con su cadera, moviéndola al ritmo de las embestidas.

—Kouja…N-No…—Antes de que pudiera decir el nombre del japonés, él ya había llevado su mano a la erección del contrario, masturbándole mientras embestía cada vez más rápido—Ahh…—Presionando la punta del miembro del contrario y luego acariciando la base. Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más profundos, parando unos pequeños instantes cada vez que chocaba su cadera con la del contrario.

—N-Noiz…—Susurró Koujaku al sentir como su cerebro se desconectaba totalmente para saborear el placer del momento.

—K-Kouja...Ku—Ambos se encontraban al borde del clímax.

Agitados, hablando cortadamente por la dificultad de sus respiraciones. Con la poca cordura que le quedaba, el estilista buscaba con torpeza la mano del menor, el rubio lo miró de reojo con un hilo de saliva prendiendo de sus labios mientras se mordía su labio inferior tratando de no estallar en placer; Koujaku alcanzó la mano de Noiz y entrelazaron sus dedos con dificultad, el azabache presionaba con más fuerza el miembro del menor, tirando levemente de los piercings.

—Ngh…Ahh…—Apretaron fuerte sus manos, corriéndose al mismo tiempo. El menor por esa dulce sensación de dolor que le provocaba cada vez que tiraban de las perforaciones de su miembro además por estar lleno de Koujaku, y el mayor por muchas cosas como sentir el líquido pre seminal del rubio entre su mano, ver su cara llena de placer y un tanto sonrojada al igual que la suya y escuchar sus profundos gemidos eran cosas por las que ahora se venía dentro de Noiz.

Retiró su miembro lentamente del rubio, el cual dio media vuelta para verlo de frente, contemplando el rostro del mayor, los tatuajes que tenía desde su pecho hasta su rostro además de su mirada que le observaba con alegría, aún estaban tomados de las manos con sus dedos entrelazados y ninguno de los dos tenía planes de soltar el agarre.

El mayor se acercó hacía el "mocoso", como le gustaba llamarle, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que luego el menor profundizó, introduciendo su lengua dentro del japonés pero esta vez no era para provocarle, sino para disfrutar de su boca, de las sensaciones que le producía besarlo de esa forma. Soltaron sus manos solo para acariciar los cabellos del contrario, deslizando y acomodando los mechones alborotados y desalineados de sus cabelleras.

El mayor se acostó al lado del rubio. Ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones, se dio media vuelta para mirar al menor y habló

— ¿Quién diría que terminaríamos así? —Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando aquellos ojos verdes que le encantaban, que lo hacían perderse en sus pensamientos.

—No hables…Anciano…—Estaba algo ¿Apenado? Esa era una nueva sensación que invadía su cuerpo, tal vez por eso le gustaba Koujaku, porque le hacía sentir distintos tipos de emociones y sensaciones que lo confundían. Sabía que ahora podría manejarlas, estando con él ya no se sentiría tan perdido en esas sanciones que invadían su ser.

—No me llames así…—El menor se encontraba recargado sobre el pecho del estilista y éste le miraba desde arriba, regañándole como siempre.

—Entonces… ¿Vejestorio? ¿Ancestro? ¿Gay de closet? ¿Estilista de cua… —Fue callado con un leve tirón de mejillas—¡Oi! Eso duele…—Con su mano frotaba el lugar donde el azabache le había pellizcado.

—Te lo mereces por arruinar el momento—Dijo en un tono serio, llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza para frotarse la sien— ¿Que haré contigo?

El rubio solo miraba un poco molesto al estilista por lo que había hecho; observaba como el contrario movía sus boca pero no prestaba atención a lo que le decía, de seguro era algún regaño; en ese momento solo se le ocurrió darle un pequeño beso en aquellos dulces labios, lo deseaba y lo necesitaba además quería que dejara de joder con sus modales.

—Koujaku…Me gustas y mucho…Pedazo de vejestorio andante—Al fin, aunque fuera a su manera, el menor había admitido el sentimiento que tenía ante el estilista aunque el mayor no lo había tomado de la mejor forma por lo último.

—Siento lo mismo por ti, mocoso. Me gustas…Y bastante—Pronunció rodeándolo con su brazo para abrazarle—Todavía no puedo creer que haya hecho esto contigo…—Frotaba su cabeza con la del menor, sintiendo el aroma de su cabello. Olía bien, se podría decir que tenía un olor a vainilla mezclado con anís.

—Yo tampoco creo haberme acostado con un viejo…Por segunda vez

—Oi, ya te lo dije, solo soy mayor que tu por unos cuantos años…

—Lo que digas…Anciano- El menor no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa burlona, si había otra cosa que le gustaba en el mundo, una de ellas era molestar al estilista.

—Niñato…—Koujaku le dio un beso para que se callara y luego otro en la frente porque estaba cansado. Quería descansar de todo lo sucedido en ese día así que tomó la manta que se hallaba a un costado de la cama, tapándose junto al menor para que no pescaran un resfriado.

El menor ya se encontraba sumergido en sus sueños, a la vista del japonés, no había una visión comparable con la de Noiz, se veía tranquilo y de alguna forma era más lindo sin decir algún tipo de estupidez, según el estilista. Éste aproximó su pecho brazo del menor, rodeándolo un poco más fuerte con sus brazos, cuidando de no despertarlo, se recargó encima de su cabello alborotado y se durmió al sentir aquel aroma que lo embriaga de placer y de felicidad.

—Te quiero mocoso…—El peluquero nunca se habría imaginado, más bien, ninguno de los dos habría imaginado que se entregarían el uno al otro, esta vez conscientes de sus acciones.

Sabían que de ahora en adelante todo sería diferente, incluso ya comenzaba a serlo desde el momento en que habían intimado por primera vez, aunque fuera por una borrachera, esa noche quedaría en el recuerdo de ambos.

En Nochebuena esperas ansioso la llegada de la Navidad, época donde festejas con tus seres queridos, donde suceden milagros y algunas cosas inesperadas. Como le había pasado a Noiz, en adelante, esa fecha tendría un nuevo significado para ambos.

La luna que iluminaba la habitación, los pequeños copos de nieve que se posaron en la cama del japonés al colarse por la ventana. Todo, absolutamente todo quedaría en sus memorias…Ahora solo les quedaba seguir adelante, acompañándose el uno con el otro hasta el fin.

* * *

><p>Seragaki trataba de asimilar toda la situación, al igual que su allmate pero éste pensaba si Aoba estaba en lo correcto o solo se había dejado llevar por sus conclusiones, con lo despistado que es, era muy poco probable que lo que pensara fuera verdad.<p>

Había ido a la casa del japonés con la intención de hablar mejor las cosas pero no se encontraba allí, el único que estaba dentro de la casa era Beni y él no le quería decir a Aoba donde se encontraba su dueño, por el momento no lo veía conveniente.

— ¡Koujaku! —Exclamó el de cabellos azul claro un poco frustrado, acostándose en el sofá para mirar a todos lados, observando que la mesita donde solían comer juntos estaba a un costado, al igual que botellas ocultas debajo del sofá—Dios… ¿Que paso por aquí? —Susurró mientras frotaba con ambas manos sus sienes, tratando de asimilar toda la situación.

Ren, por su lado, se encontraba recostado en la alfombra de la sala junto a Beni, quien le hacía compañía no solo por el frio sino porque el pelaje del allmate de Seragaki era bastante esponjoso y suave.

—Beni, dime donde fue Koujaku…Por favor…—Le rogaba de mil maneras diferentes al compañero del japonés, Aoba solo quería saber donde estaba y como estaba, si se había matado o que había hecho luego de ir a visitarles.

El pajarito solamente dio un suspiro y levantó vuelo para tomar un bolígrafo que se hallaba cerca de la mesita; en un papel trazó la dirección de donde se encontraba el japonés, no dijo nada más y se retiró para esconderse nuevamente en el pelaje de Ren; luego de que Aoba leyera donde se encontraba su amigo ató cabos y estaba a nada de pegar el grito en el cielo.

—A ver…Pero esta dirección es la casa de Noi…Z…Oh…—Dejó caer el papel de sus manos, aquella dirección debía ser la incorrecta o al menos eso quería pensar. —No puede ser…—Revisó su Coil mil y un veces para confirmar si esa era la dirección del líder de Ruff Rabit y para su desgracia, lo era.

— ¡Ren, quédate con Beni! ¡Tengo que ir a buscar a estos dos antes que se maten! —Fue lo último que pronunció Seragaki antes de salir lo más rápido posible del hogar del japonés, encargando a los allmates que cuidaran la casa del estilista.

Ren acató al instante la orden de su amo, acomodándose mejor en la alfombra para darle mayor calor a Beni, el cual se estremecía por lo delicioso que se sentía estar calientito en el pelaje de Ren.

—Ren…Dime ¿Qué te dijo Clara de tu suéter? —Preguntó el pollito mientras desviaba la mirada a algún otro lado, hace poco había aceptado sus sentimientos por Ren pero al igual que su amo, estaba algo negativo acerca de su sentir hasta que sintió celos por Clara, la maldita que podría quitarle a Ren, obligando a Beni a llegar a la conclusión de que la próxima vez que viera al allmate de Aoba, le diría lo que sentía.

— ¿Clara? No me lo recuerdes, tuve que esconderme varias veces y saltar a brazos de Aoba para que me dejara en paz—Contestó el perrito mientras sacudía su cabeza en negativa, recordando como Clara le perseguía por todos lados y cuando lo alcanzaba, lo abrazaba y lamía todo su rostro, simplemente horrible.

Ren, mientras trataba de sacar de sus pensamientos esos dolorosos recuerdos donde creyó que Clara le había roto una patita por tan fuerte que lo había abrazado pero no, solo era un calambre; no notó que Beni había bajado la cabeza con cierto pesar hasta que el pajarito voló lejos del cuerpo del allmate de Aoba, extrañándolo porque el petirrojo siempre se quedaba ahí y a veces hasta le daba pequeños besos que le causaban cosquillas.

— ¿Beni? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Ren extrañado mientras caminaba hacia la mesilla donde Beni estaba parado con algo de molestia y tristeza.

—Sí…Me alegra que a Clara le haya gustado tu regalo—Contestó el allmate de Koujaku con melancolía, desviando su rostro a la ventana para evitar ver a Ren, tratando de calmar su molestia y tristeza que crecía dentro de sí.

Ren caminó con sigilo hacia la mesa y subió con la mayor delicadeza que pudo a esta, abrazando a Beni por sorpresa para lamer suavemente su cabeza como forma de beso, claramente Beni se sorprendió y volteó a ver al perrito sorprendido.

—Pero a mí no me gustó que le haya agradado…Porque solo quiero que a alguien le haya gustado y es a ti—El petirrojo se sorprendió aún más y volteó sonrojado a ver al perrito que le lamía levemente y tenía las mejillas calientes.

—A mí me gusta mucho como te ves con él, Ren…Igual me gustas cuando estás sin él—Listo, Beni por fin había sacado sus sentimientos ahora solo cerraba los ojos para no ver la expresión de Ren al rechazarle aunque lo único que recibió fue una lamida en su rostro y el acercamiento de su cuerpo al de Ren.

—A mí también me gustas con o sin tu gorrito, Beni—El petirrojo se sonrojó aún más y le comenzó a dar de piquitos a Ren en lo que alcanzaba, aleteando de felicidad al saber sus sentimientos correspondidos. Después de unos minutos, Ren acercó más a Beni para calentarle, sintiéndose feliz por sentir el calor de Beni entre sus patitas y escucharle respirar mientras dormía.

* * *

><p>Aoba corría lo más rápido posible. No era de maldecir pero en ese momento renegaba por no tener las habilidades de Clear de saltar de techo en techo para llegar al lugar que quisiera más rápido que cualquier persona. Paró por un momento al ver el semáforo, tenía a la personita que indicaba alto y se quedó pensando o más bien, rogando que aquellos dos no se hubieran matado o algo por el estilo; después de todo aún era Navidad.<p>

—Es tiempo de paz, por lo menos esta vez no tendría que haber conflictos entre ustedes—Fue lo último que cruzó por su mente, vio a la personita con una luz verde y avanzó sin dudarlo antes de ver en los anuncios que hubo un asesinato sangriento en Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que el lemon haya estado bien para ustedes...confieso que me costo dolores de cabeza escribir como estos dos asimilaran lo que sentían el uno por el otro.<strong>

**Como siempre, agradezco a mi Beta Reader Adry-chan por todo lo que me ayuda con este FanFic. Ademas créditos a ella por poner el RenxBeni (tu regaño de reyes bebé (? )**

**Y también a ustedes los lectores que me acompañan en cada capitulo :')**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Así son las cosas

**Hola! ¿Como están? Paso mucho tiempo...cofcofdemasiadocofcof (?) **

**Bueno, ademas de que estuve ocupada por natación, academia etc etc...aproveche mi tiempo y entre en nuevos Fandoms**

**Haikyuu! y Knb (Los amo ;A;) **

**Espero que disfruten del capitulo~ Gracias por sus Reviews.**

* * *

><p>Aún se sentía un clima frío sobre Midorijima, había parado de nevar y eso era una ventaja para que Seragaki corriera más rápido sin algún tipo de inconveniente como tropezarse por la abundante nieve mientras se dirigía a la casa de Noiz. Temía por que ambos se hubieran matado a golpes, lo más seguro es que a penas entrara en el hogar del menor, se encontraría con un caos sin precedentes. Se detuvo a tomar aire por unos segundos y para su sorpresa, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa del rubio.<p>

Revisó su Coil por unos instantes para verificar que la dirección que tenía era la correcta y que no se hubiera olvidado de donde vivía el chico de ojos verdes. Era la correcta, en parte estaba feliz por haber encontrado la casa sin problemas pero también sentía como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, no porque el clima estuviera helado, sino porque temía a lo que se encontraría allí dentro.

—Waa…H-Hace frío—Al parecer el chico de ojos color ámbar, después de haber corrido por las calles nevadas de Midorijima, no había tomado en cuenta la verdadera temperatura que azotaba la ciudad; como su cuerpo estaba en movimiento, conservaba algo de calor corporal pero al detenerse había retomado su temperatura normal. En eso se dio cuenta de que al salir tan apresurado, se había olvidado su chaqueta en casa de Koujaku.

Un estornudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lo sacó de todas aquellas conclusiones inventadas que sacaba su mente sobre cómo podrían estar ahí dentro. Si estaban bien o mal o si incluso alguno de esos dos "niños"-porque lo eran y lo demostraban en cada pelea infantil que llegaban a tener por cualquier tipo de tontería, como por ejemplo, si el negro era un color, esa era una de las batallas más absurdas que pudo recordar Aoba en ese momento-ya había enterrado sus tijeras en la nuca del otro.

Antes de que pudiera darle un ataque de hipotermia, fue hacia la puerta de la casa del chico de los piercings, le temblaban las manos así que llevó ambas a su boca para calentarlas con su aliento. Cuando sus extremidades recuperaron su normalidad, procedió a enviar un mensaje desde su Coil para el menor.

"_Noiz…estoy en la puerta de tu casa. Por favor, ábrela, hace demasiado frío como para permanecer aquí" _

—…—Silencio. Ni sonidos de pasos, golpes o lo que demostrara que hubiera un rastro de vida en aquel lugar. Lo único que faltaba para completar aquel día lleno de sorpresas era que había comenzado a nevar pero no rápidamente sino de una manera…Tranquila…Los copos de nieve caían lentamente, posándose en las ventanas del líder de Ruff Rabbit antes de que comenzara una tormenta de nieve, por lo cual Aoba tenía pavor de solo pensar en quedarse enterrado bajo la nieve muerto de frío. Volvió a mandar un mensaje, esta vez en espera de una respuesta.

"_Dime que todavía no están muertos… ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!"_

—De nuevo…—Todos tienen un límite de paciencia, y en el caso de Aoba, su paciencia al límite sumando el hecho de que hacía bastante frío como para mostrarse tolerante ante aquella situación, haciéndolo golpear la puerta del rubio con todas sus fuerzas, solo con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de no perder el poco calor que tenía, abrazándose a sí mismo, moviendo de arriba hacia abajo su mano para no congelarse— ¡Noiz! —A veces paraba de golpear la puerta para recuperar algo de energía y seguir golpeando la entrada, esperando a que alguien la abriera.

Mientras Seragaki se encontraba afuera, Koujaku y Noiz yacían en un profundo sueño; el mayor estaba rodeando con su brazo al rubio mientras su cabeza se encontraba recargada arriba de la del menor. El estilista mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, tan nítida que se podía notar como levemente se trazaba en su rostro cada vez que se movía y sentía al niñato a su lado.

Por su parte, el rubio se mantenía sereno y calmado; recargándose en el pecho del japonés y sin darse cuenta, había llevado una de sus manos hacía el abdomen del estilista, como si quisiera abrazarlo dormido pero no podía, el agarre de Koujaku se lo impedía, limitándolo a fruncir el seño al no poder hacer lo que quería.

Lo único que los cubría era aquella manta verde musgo, bueno no del todo ya que aún se podían observar sus torsos desnudos. Juntos. Unidos por el agarre del estilista que era correspondido de parte del menor.

La ventana estaba un poco abierta pero no tanto como para que entrara demasiada nieve. Usagimodoki se encontraba en su modo de suspensión, faltaban pocos minutos para que iniciara su encendido automático. Estaba en la sala que daba justo en frente de la entrada de la casa. Al encenderse notó los fuertes golpes que provenían de la puerta, así que no tuvo más remedio que ir de salto en salto hasta la puerta.

— ¡P! ¿Quién es? —Interrogó el allmate del rubio tras los constantes llamados en la entrada.

— ¿Eh? ¡Usagimodoki! ¡Me alegra oírte! ¿P-Puedes abrir la puerta? —Exclamó de forma aliviada el de cabello azul, sintiendo como una de sus tantas plegarias había sido escuchada.

—No puedo hasta que Noiz me dé autorización—Con esas simples palabras pudo romper las esperanzas que tenía Aoba de entrar lo más rápido posible a una vivienda con calefacción.

— ¡E-Entonces hazlo! —Gritó el chico de ojos color ámbar mientras cubría con ambas manos su abdomen, repitiendo el proceso de llevar sus manos de arriba hacia abajo para poder tomar calor. La verdad es que ese procedimiento era algo efectivo aunque no se comparaba con tener una manta encima o una fogata al lado o mínimo un lugar cálido.

Se podía escuchar desde la puerta como aquel cubo verde se alejaba de la puerta con cada salto, subiendo las escaleras con movimientos pequeños pero ágiles hasta llegar a la habitación de su dueño, que para su sorpresa- y a la vez no tanto- se encontró con una de las tantas escenas que de seguro más adelante tendría que ver de forma seguida. Koujaku y Noiz abrazados semidesnudos en una cama. "Al fin sucedió" Pensó el allmate al recordar la conversación que tuvo con el también pequeño compañero de Koujaku, Beni, a quien ahora le debía un masaje en su forma online por ganar una apuesta que tenían entre ellos dos y de paso enterarse que sucedió entre él y Ren.

Antes de subir hacía la cama en donde se encontraba su dueño, al dar uno de sus saltos, tomó una foto de aquel momento, después de todo, nunca se sabe cuándo podría ver de nuevo a su dueño de forma tan calmada.

Al subir a la cama, se colocó en una esquina de la almohada

— ¡P! Noiz, Aoba está aquí. ¿Dejo que pase? —Al no recibir respuesta se puso a saltar en la almohada para ver si así lograba que reaccionara aunque sea por unos segundos para dejar pasar a Seragaki.

— ¿A…Oba? —Dijo el rubio con una voz medio dormida ya que se encontraba bastante relajado como para coordinar sus pensamientos con las palabras que salían de su boca—Que…Pase…—La noche anterior con el baño y lo que había hecho instantes antes con el estilista lo tenían de cierta forma cansado y a la vez relajado, aunado al hecho de que al menor le encantaba dormir varias horas, eso era el golpe de gracia.

Usagimodoki solo se limitó a obedecer, bajó las escaleras salto por salto hasta llegar hacia la puerta donde desactivó el mecanismo de seguridad para que Seragaki pudiera pasar sin ningún problema.

— ¡G-gracias al cielo! – Ahora se frotaba los hombros pero un poco más aliviado al sentir la calefacción de la vivienda del rubio. Nunca había visto su casa por dentro. Era grande como para que viviera solo una persona. "Al igual que Koujaku" Pensó y en ese momento el miedo le invadió de forma repentina. ¿Dónde estaban aquellos dos? Cuando Aoba recuperó la temperatura normal de su cuerpo comenzó a caminar por la casa— ¿Koujaku? ¿Noiz? —Decía mientras revisaba donde podrían encontrarse aquellos dos. No estaban ni en la cocina ni en la sala de estar, tampoco en el comedor. El único lugar que le quedaba por registrar era su habitación.

Temía lo peor, pensaba que ambos se habían molido a golpes por lo que según le había contado su amigo de la infancia, habían hecho ambos en estado de ebriedad. Subió lo más rápido que pudo, cuidado de no tropezarse con algún escalón y al estar arriba, antes de que pudiera levantar la mirada, vio las ropas que se encontraban tiradas por todo el suelo

—Esto… —Observó una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones negros con detalles verdes en cada esquina y para su sorpresa, la polera roja del estilista sumado al cinturón que llevaba puesto en la mañana, el cual también se encontraba tendido en el suelo—No puede ser…—Cuando terminó por levantar su mirada, no esperaba encontrarse con aquella imagen que reflejaba su vista.

Su amigo de la infancia, quien siempre supo o al menos estaba seguro de que lo único que le gustaba eran las mujeres, estaba abrazando a la persona con la cual, desde un principio, siempre habían mantenido una relación de desprecio y odio. Estaban juntos. "Se ven bastante tranquilos… ¡Waa! ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!" Gritaba para sus adentros Aoba frente aquella escena. Y para colmo, ambos estaban semi desnudos o desnudos…No quería saberlo. Lo único que los cubría de la cintura para abajo, era la colcha verde musgo del menor.

Lentamente fue retrocediendo, caminando de espaldas sin dejar de observar aquella escena, lo desconcertaba demasiado pero era algo ilógico pensar que luego de tantas peleas a muerte que tuvieron aquellos dos, ahora se encontraran en una misma cama…Juntos…Lo más seguro era que habían tenido sexo.

— ¡Koujaku idio…! —Antes de que pudiera terminar su insulto para su amigo de la infancia, se vio interrumpido al pisar mal el último escalón y caerse en el suelo sentado, aún seguía atónito por aquella escena— ¡¿Por qué no me lo contaste?! —Llevó ambas manos hacia su boca, no se había dado cuenta que no estaba hablando consigo mismo sino que eran sus pensamientos que sonaban en voz alta. Estaba nervioso por haber despertado a alguno de los dos con su grito aunque aquello le serviría para que ambos le dieran una explicación de lo sucedido porque no se lo habían dicho anteriormente.

Se sentó en el sofá tratando de calmarse, normalizando su respiración y viendo como el allmate del rubio subía hacia la habitación del menor. Aoba hizo un gesto de negación con sus brazos tratando de indicar al pequeño cubo verde que no subiera hacia la habitación del de ojos verdes pero ya era tarde, Usagimodoki se encontraba dando salto tras salto para avisarle a Noiz de la llegada del de cabellos azules a su hogar.

Ahora a Aoba solo le quedaba calmarse, recuperar la normalidad de su respiración y hablar con ellos lo más calmadamente posible, tratando de no parecer un idiota cuando las palabras salieran de su boca. Esperando que esos dos se dignaran en contarle que estaban juntos.

El rubio se encontraba con los ojos medio abiertos, como si le pesara levantarse. Había escuchado un sonido que provenía desde la sala pero no estaba seguro si se trataba de algo o alguien, así que dio un pequeño bostezo y se encontró con que el mayor lo estaba abrazando para tenerlo unido junto a su pecho. No le molestaba, más bien se podría decir que le gustaba estar de esa forma, el sentir el calor que emanaba el escultural cuerpo del japonés y las respiraciones de éste que podía sentirlas como una brisa en sus cabellos, todavía no quería levantarse, sentía la necesidad impetuosa de quedarse más tiempo acostado, ya fuera durmiendo o contemplando lo dormido que se encontraba el estilista pero Usagimodoki le estropeó los planes.

— ¡P! Noiz. —Nuevamente su allmate se hacía presente en la habitación, como siempre, dando saltos altos mientras giraba en el aire para poder llamar la atención de su dueño.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Atendió el llamado de su compañero de Rhyme aunque no sabía bien que era de lo que le quería informar; se encontraba mirándole de reojo mientras Usagimodoki estaba saltando en una esquina de la cama hasta que se decidió por subir a la cama y por fin, quedarse quieto.

—Aoba está en la sala—Informo sin más rodeos el cubo verde.

—…—Como si tratara de procesar las palabras de su compañero, Noiz se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, después de asimilar aquella frase, sentía como se despabilaba de su sueño en instantes gracias a la notificación por parte de su allmate que le cayó como un balde de agua fría— ¿Aoba? ¿¡Por qué lo dejaste pasar!? —Gritó el rubio al instante, callando para susurrar alarmado, encontrándose inmóvil por la noticia.

—Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera—Y aquella afirmación era verdad, como el chico de los piercings estaba medio dormido, no procesaba las palabras que salían de su boca, y mucho menos prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Mierda…—Quería levantarse aún sin saber bien lo que iba a hacer con Seragaki. Sentía la necesidad de salir de la cama y vestirse pero algo interrumpía que se levantara y sí, era el agarre que mantenía con el japonés el impedimento—Hey…Viejo, despierta…—No obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte del estilista, o tenía el sueño pesado o solo quería quedarse así con el menor por unos instantes más—Despierta…—Le picaba con un dedo la mejilla y con eso solo consiguió un gesto de molestia por parte del mayor. Noiz no era muy paciente y si no despertaba al tercer llamado, ya vería la forma "menos delicada" para despertarlo— ¡Oi! Anciano, despierta—Ahora movía un hombro del estilista para ver si lograba despertarse pero como era de esperarse, no obtuvo ningún resultado—Te lo ganaste…—Suspiró con molestia el rubio mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos hacia su boca, lamiéndolo y chupándolo, como si se tratara de una paleta; cuando su dedo ya se encontraba húmedo lo llevó lentamente hacia la oreja del estilista y lo introdujo sin la más mínima vergüenza.

Al parecer esa manera de despertarlo había funcionado, ya que el mayor se levantó de un salto al sentir el dedo del menor dentro de su oído.

— ¡¿Ahora qué te pa…—Antes de que pudiera decir un buen sermón que tenía para aquel niñato, fue interrumpido por la mano de éste tapándole su boca. No entendía la razón por la cual el rubio estaba comportándose de esa manera aunque sus métodos para despertarlo eran lo bastante infantiles como para dudar si el rubio actuaba un tanto raro.

—Aoba está en la sala…—Señaló hacia las escaleras mientras veía como su allmate se iba sin avisar, seguramente para avisarle a su invitado sorpresivo que el rubio no tardaría en bajar.

—…—No podía ocultar su cara de asombro ante tal situación, estaba nervioso. ¿Qué le diría a su amigo de la infancia? No era como si pudiera decirle "Hola Aoba, nosotros dos acabamos de confesarnos. Vamos a estar como pareja de ahora en adelante, de seguro pensarás que tenemos sexo y sí es cierto…También, creo que con esto demuestro que no solo me gustan las chicas" Llevó ambas manos al rostro, suspirando un poco por la situación, incluso el hecho de que haya pensado eso hizo que un leve tono carmesí se notara en su rostro. Respiró profundamente para retomar algo de compostura y habló— ¿Qué le diremos? —Preguntó, observando el torso desnudo del menor que todavía no se había levantado de la cama.

—Para empezar… ¿Por qué vino a mi casa? —El rubio miró al estilista como si lo estuviera desafiando con la mirada, como si en un momento se hubiera dado cuenta del por qué el de cabellos azules se encontraba en su hogar en ese instante— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —Por intuición o algo así, Noiz llegó a pensar que el estilista, aunque no fuera su intención, le contó al chico de ojos color ámbar sobre lo sucedido.

—Tal vez…No era tan despistado como lo pensaba…—Carraspeó el mayor al recordar el burdo ejemplo que le había dado a su mejor amigo, el de la "señorita" y el "primo de su amigo" pensando acerca del momento en toda la conversación en el que Aoba se habría dado cuenta de que se refería al mocoso.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Le contaste lo de anoche? —Noiz estaba molesto, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos en víspera de Navidad, y menos Aoba, no le gustaba divulgar información que lo incluyera.

—Algo así…—Contestó al rubio mientras le daba la espalda, no porque no se atreviera a mirarlo al rostro o a esos ojos color esmeralda que lo hacían perderse en sus pensamientos, sino porque se encontraba buscando sus ropas para vestirse, aún conservaba sus pantalones pero le faltaba su cinturón y su polera. Cuando terminó de colocársela sintió un golpe, no tan fuerte como para que se frotara por el dolor, por parte del menor— ¿Ahora qué te pasa? —Observó de frente al chico de los piercings mientras lo veía dirigirse hacia él solo cubierto con una sabana. Gracias a esto, las mejillas del estilista tomaron un leve color carmesí.

—Serás idiota. Ahora hay que pensar una forma de que no nos encuentre…Juntos—Si bien, aquella noche habían tenido relaciones sin un motivo alguno, ahora lo tenían. Hoy ya habían aclarado sus sentimientos y sabían que las cosas serían diferentes, estarían juntos pero no pensaron que deberían contarle tan pronto la "novedad" al de cabellos azules.

—Creo que lo mejor es decirle la verdad, y dejar de dar tantas vueltas a la situación ¿No crees que eso es lo que nos llevó a como estamos ahora? —Koujaku rió un poco al recordar como ambos le dieron vueltas a la situación de sus sentimientos, tratando de saber si se sentían atraídos o solo era un simple "capricho de una noche" por parte de ambos—Si le decimos la verdad…Ambos podremos estar tranquilos y no tendríamos que escondernos, por lo menos en frente de Aoba—Deslizó su mano entre las sabanas para encontrarse con la del rubio y así poder entrelazar ambas, Noiz correspondió imitando el movimiento del estilista—Podría besarte sin culpa—Koujaku se aproximó hacia los labios del menor y le robó un beso, sorprendiendo a su amante por la repentina acción del estilista, rompiendo después de unos instantes aquel beso que los unía.

—Viejo idiota…—Expresó llevando una de sus manos hacia su boca, buscando con su mirada sus ropas que se encontraban tiradas por todo el piso— Sí…Supongo que lo mejor es decirle la verdad—Noiz se subió su bóxer negro para después ponerse su pantalón. El japonés le tendió la polera blanca que llevaba puesta hace unas horas—Y yo que te creía gay de clos…—Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, el estilista lanzó una almohada a su rostro.

— ¿Esto se hará costumbre? —Preguntó un tanto molesto el azabache al levantarse para poder dirigirse hacia la sala. Estaba un tanto nervioso pero sabía que se tenía que aclarar todo, prefería que fuera ahora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Noiz solo ignoró el regaño del estilista y le siguió hasta la sala, aún no se acostumbraba a "recibir" a Koujaku, así que sus piernas le temblaban un poco pero al menos ya no como la primera vez. Recuperó algo de su equilibrio recargándose en la entrada de su habitación, esperando a que el japonés fuera el primero en bajar.

— ¿Aoba? —Preguntó el hombre de tatuajes dirigiéndose con pasos seguros hacia el mencionado, tratando de lucir lo más calmado posible.

—K-Koujaku…—Aquella voz lo había desviado de sus pasamientos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Larga historia…—Koujaku llevó su mano a su cabeza para rascarla un poco, estaban sucediendo tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, detrás de él venía el chico de los piercings, el cual solo le dio un saludo normal al de cabellos azules para sentarse en frente del sofá donde estaba sentado el de ojos color ámbar.

Nadie hablaba, se podía sentir una atmosfera pesada en aquel lugar. Era como si uno, al sentir la tensión, pudiera cortar el oxígeno que se respiraba con solo usar un cuchillo.

Cuando elevaban sus miradas, resultaba incomodo el mirare a los ojos. Alguien tenía que romper el silencio, y ese alguien fue Noiz, quien dio un bostezo antes de hablar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Expresó sin ningún tipo de emoción, se podía decir que era el más calmado de los tres que estaban en la sala.

— ¿Eh? B-Bueno…Es que pensé que se habían matado a golpes o algo así…—Contestó con timidez Aoba.

—No lo hicimos, o por lo menos ahora no estamos con moretones o algo por el estilo ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

— ¿En serio lo preguntas? —Respondió Aoba con cierto sarcasmo, subiendo una ceja ante la pregunta—Es lo primero en que pensé cuando fui a casa de Koujaku y no estaba…Obtuve la dirección de donde se encontraba y, como todo daba a que estaba aquí, lo primero en que pensé era que comenzarían a pelear. En cambio los encontré arrib…

— ¿Quién te dijo donde estaba? —Interrumpió el estilista con cierto pánico.

—Beni…Pero después de rogárselo mil veces y hacer que Ren le pidiera también el favor—Aoba estaba a punto de decirles lo que había visto arriba pero simplemente no encontraba la manera de hacerlo—Y los encontré arriba…Juntos—El de cabello azul desvió su mirada hacia la cocina al decir aquella frase donde bajaba el tono de su voz, le resultaba vergonzoso comentar la escena en que los había encontrado al rubio y al azabache. Esa imagen no se iría fácilmente, era como si no pudiera sacarla de su mente, como si se tratara de lo único que podía ver en sus pensamientos.

—…—Tanto el estilista como el rubio se quedaron en silencio hasta que cruzaron miradas, como diciéndose en sus pensamientos que sabían que debían contarle a Seragaki lo sucedido…Pero no contaban con que los había encontrado en un momento un tanto…Comprometedor como ese.

Noiz dio un suspiro pesado en aquella atmosfera que, sumada al silencio incomodo, reinaba en su casa, comenzando a molestarle. Para romperlo no se le ocurrió mejor idea que tomar al mayor de su polera y plantarle un beso en frente de Aoba.

Aoba y Koujaku estaban sorprendidos ¿Qué pretendía hacer con esa acción tan inesperada? No lo sabían. Tal vez el rubio se había cansado de darle vueltas al asunto. Si se tenían que aclarar las cosas, debía ser ahora y no más tarde. Estaba cansado de darle vueltas a las cosas una y otra vez. El estilista separó el beso y lo único que hizo fue darle un tirón a las mejillas del rubio.

—No hagas las cosas sin pensar, mocoso…—Gruñó Koujaku por lo bajo.

—E-Esto…—Expresó el chico de ojos ámbar sorprendido, mirando a su amigo de la infancia, a quien creía heterosexual sobre todas las cosas, a los ojos. Buscando una explicación a todo eso.

—Bueno….- Koujaku rascó su cabeza antes de seguir hablando, acomodándose algunos de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja—Verás Aoba, Noiz y—Noiz…Había dicho el nombre del niñato, mocoso y un sinfín de seudónimos más que tenía para el menor en vez de mencionarle por un apodo, Koujaku nunca decía su nombre hasta ahora. Seragaki solo se limitaba a escuchar y pensar aunque aquel hecho del nombre lo torturaba mentalmente—Yo… ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Estamos…

—En pareja. Saliendo o algo así—Interrumpió el chico de los piercings al ver como al estilista se le hacía difícil decir alguna palabra en forma coherente.

—…—Aoba estaba tratando de procesar todas esas palabras. Tenía una mezcla de emociones en su cuerpo. Se sentía sorprendió porque nunca se habría imaginado que esos dos ex enemigos a muerte, hubieran decidido formar una relación, pero también se sentía feliz al sentir que ambos no se lo ocultarían porque se lo habían contado hace unos instantes, demostrándole que confiaban en él y pensar en eso había hecho que una leve sonrisa se dejara notar en su rostro. La verdad es que pese a todo lo que había pasado, muy pero muy dentro de él, tenía la ligera sospecha de que estos dos terminarían juntos.

—Aoba… ¿Que sucede? —Preguntó el estilista al notar como Seragaki esbozaba una sonrisa. Lucía tranquilo, al parecer lo había tomado bien pero quería estar seguro.

El de cabellos azules solo se limitó a levantarse de donde se encontraba sentado. Miró hacia la ventana y notó que estaba nevando, por los apuros no había tomado su chaqueta, así que tomó la del estilista y se la puso.

—Nada es solo que… ¿Es mucho para un día no lo crees? —El abrigo del mayor le quedaba un poco grande aunque en ese instante no le importaba. Al menos al llevarlo puesto no se moriría congelado—Necesito ir a casa a descansar—Se despidió de Koujaku y Noiz como si nada, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro—Me alegro por ustedes—Dijo antes de abrir la puerta para salir y así poder marcharse hacia su hogar. No estaba molesto ni mucho menos, solo que eran demasiadas emociones para afrontar en un solo día y prefería meditar todo lo ocurrido en su casa.

—Al parecer lo tomó bien—Expresó el chico de los piercings.

—Sí…Mejor de lo que imaginé—El azabache sentó a un lado del rubio, recargando su espalda en el respaldo del sofá. Estaba aliviado de que su mejor amigo hubiera llevado la noticia con calma. Algo raro por su parte pero bueno, ese día habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas y bastante raras por así decirlo—Ya no es como cuando éramos niños—Su rostro expresó melancolía al recordar cuando, en su niñez, Aoba lloraba por cualquier tipo de cosa que alguien le dijera y si le ocultabas algo, cuando se enteraba lo único que hacía era sollozar y golpearte por no habérselo dicho antes.

Ambos se quedaron tranquilos. El menor se recargaba en el hombro del estilista, mirando hacia el frente, observando como Usagimodoki permanecía en su estado de suspensión. Lo único en lo que podían pensar era sobre todo lo que habían pasado hasta ese momento; a pesar de haberle dado muchas vueltas a sus emociones, de no saber si ambos serían o no correspondidos, ya se encontraban juntos y lo que había cerrado definitivamente su vínculo era que especialmente ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Quién diría que una festividad tan importante como Navidad tendría otro significado para ambos. El día en que se volvieron una sola persona, donde juntaron sus verdaderos sentimientos para convertirlos en un buen recuerdo de lo que habían pasado para llegar hasta ahí.

Para su sorpresa, Aoba se lo había tomado bien pero necesitaba descansar sobre aquellas emociones que lo abrumaban.

"Una de las tantas cosas que les esperaba de ahora en adelante, fue superada" Eso era lo que pensaba Noiz. Como antes no tenía algún motivo para quedarse en Midorijima, había decidió volver hacia su país natal y al único que le informo sobre su regreso a Alemania fue a su hermano menor, quien por suerte guardaría el secreto hasta que llegara, incluso ya tenía la fecha y hora programada para su partida pero ahora tenía un motivo, y ese era Koujaku. Noiz le miró por unos instantes sonreír. Le gustaba verlo así. Tendría que buscar la forma de decirle que tenía que volver a Alemania por un tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando sobre cómo hablar de su viaje, o de cómo haría para explicarle al estilista las razones, observó un obsequio perfectamente adornado; en la etiqueta llevaba un "_Para Noiz_" escrito, así que retiró su cuerpo que se encontraba recargándose en el mayor para tomar el regalo y observarlo mejor.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó al estilista mientras con sus manos daba vuelta de un lado hacia el otro la caja.

—Tu obsequio de Navidad. Anda, ábrelo—Contestó el azabache con una emoción que se podía notar en su tono de voz y en su rostro. Era el único presente que le faltaba entregar, ya le había dado sus respectivos obsequios a la familia Seragaki y el único que le faltaba era su pareja.

Como si se tratara de un niño abriendo una envoltura de chocolate, Noiz tomó la caja desde el lazo y se lo quitó lentamente, cuando el lazo estaba deshecho por completo, rompió el papel que envolvía el presente para abrir la caja y ver lo que había dentro. Era algo nuevo para él, aunque le resultaba un tanto familiar.

—Esto es…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

**Agradezco a mi hermosa amiga, Beta Reader, Absoluta, que me metió al fandom de Knb (?) Adry-chan por TODO es un amor de persona.**

**Bebé, se que comenzaste las clases D': ánimo que se puede! (?)**

**Bueno...con respecto al fic, solo les quiero dar gracias de antemano por sus favs, reviews~ Que me ayudaron a seguir adelante día a día.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo~ **


End file.
